


Rock On!

by Girl_in_blue_fic



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, trolls world tour rockbranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_blue_fic/pseuds/Girl_in_blue_fic
Summary: After the events on the Trolls World Tour, Poppy accepts an invitation to visit Volcano Rock City and ends up finding a link to Branch's past. She decides to take him on a tour of their own to meet his parents and to get some quality time on the way. Broppy!
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 189
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	1. Girls Night Out

Poppy liked the idea of earrings. She watched herself in the mirror: two loop earrings in one ear and a single one in the other. She pinned one black extension in her bangs and grinned. She liked the general visual and hoped Barb would like it as well. Debbie was flying around her pod with her two big front teeth ready to grab Poppy's reply to Barb's invitation.

Satisfied with her look, she picked up a camera from her top drawer and took a selfie with two fingers raised. When the instant picture came out of the camera, she grinned and wrote on it "I'm in! Let's rock!" She sealed the envelope and let Debbie bite it up, before flying away to meet her master.

The sun was almost setting, so Poppy got her sleepover supplies and put them in her backpack. Toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, short doll, pillow, hairbrush etc etc... She checked everything, but something was missing... oh yes, she needed her earphones so, on the way, she could listen to the rock songs she was learning to harmonize well with Barb. She was so excited! It was her first foreign sleepover. She made a mental note to keep her mind open to fully understand the Rock culture.

It was getting dark outside and she was ready to sneak off before anyone *couch* Branch *couch* would notice her leaving. It was so... rebellious of her! It even sent chills down her back. She would be back in the morning before they noticed her absence and it would be her small little secret.

"Poppy!" Her stomach flipped. Branch had just jumped inside her pod like he usually did, not asking for permission since they realized how much they loved their differences and made that great high five sealing their connection. "I just saw Debbie leaving...- What's the meaning of this?" He interrupted what he was going to say and immediately mended a question. Poppy blushed, trying to hide her earrings. She watched him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. He had already realized what she was going to do.

"It's just a small party. I'll be back in the morning." She said quickly, with a big reassuring smile. That didn't convince him. He didn't even blink at her.

"I can't believe you are going to sneak off again."

"C'mon, Branch," She tried to protest, but he interrupted her.

"You're our queen, we need you to be responsible!" He continued. "Your safety is key to rebuild our village!"

"I'll be safe, I promise."

"I don't trust Rock Trolls." He finally said, knowing the truth would make Poppy mad, but he had to be sincere with her. She gave him a smile and stepped forward, involving him in a big warm hug that he melted into. She wouldn't ask him to put aside his years of survival instincts. He needed time to adjust to their new reality. "I'll go with you."

"No! Not this time." She stepped back, looking at him very seriously. He opened his mouth to protest and she raised a finger to stop him. "It's a girls' night out."

"Volcano Rock City is way too far to make it in one night."

"I won't be going that far." She grinned. "Barb is picking me up just outside Bergen Town with the Angus Bus. We'll just hover around 'til morning". How come, suddenly, she felt like she had to explain it all to him? She felt her rebellious side fading a little.

After a long silence, Branch finally took a deep breath and nodded. Poppy squealed and picked her backpack up.

"How do I look?" She asked him, stepping a foot at the door and turning so he could see her outfit.

His heart filled with joy. Bathed in moonlight that outlined her pink form, the black hair, the leather pants with green and pink top. She was the perfect mix of Rock and Pop and she just looked stunningly beautiful.

"Perfect."

***

_ "Someone told me long ago _

_ There's a calm before the storm _

_ I know, it's been comin' for some time _

_ When it's over, so they say _

_ It will rain a sunny day _

_ I know, shinin' down like water _

_ I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain? _

_ I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain _

_ Comin' down on a sunny day?" _

Poppy sang together with Barb and Carol. She laughed when she realized Barb had picked up 'softer' rock songs not to scare her off. Barb was really trying to be a good friend. She had also put on some different colors other than black, which made Poppy smile. They would totally be best friends soon.

"Do you want some nacho cheese?" Carol offered Poppy her spray, but she turned it down. She was hungry for some candy and, just like she had predicted, Rock Trolls weren't too familiar with sweets. It was a good thing she got prepared to introduce them to the wonderful world of sugar.

"It tastes really good!" Barb said after biting a piece of strawberry covered in warm chocolate.

"And it's perfect to relieve the day stress." Poppy pointed out. "Good for swallowing down some hormones at that time of the month as well."

"We're talking about girls stuff!" Barb looked bewildered. "We're so connected!" If there was a thing Poppy didn't miss, it was that Barb was desperate for a true friend. She felt sorry for the queen of rock. Indeed, she had been alone in the crowd. All rock trolls seemed to be in their own personal worlds, being united only when it came down to a huge rock concert.

"You know you can count on me to be a good friend whenever you need." Poppy offered. Carol hummed in approval.

"As queen..." Barb started, looking down at her oversized pajamas as she leaned back on her black pillow. "I thought nobody would understand the need to talk. Truly talk. You know what I mean?"

"I do." Poppy sat down beside her. "While I was still a small princess I realized most trolls would want to be my friend just to blab about how they were friends with the future queen. So I decided I had to make them understand I was  _ someone _ , not just an icon. Since I started showing them I am capable of laughing, being goofy, being sad, making mistakes and swallowing up my pride to fix them, I started getting some real good friends." Barb looked interested, so Poppy continued. "Somehow, showing them how I really am connected the whole village."

"How do you know you have a connection?" Carol asked, looking a little confused.

"Well... first it was these little coincidences, like perfect high five timing, or saying what someone was thinking out of the blue, but lately, I had a few proofs." Barb sat back up, never blinking. "... like... for example, last adventure we were trapped in this pan, and I felt really sad... I looked at myself and I was becoming grey... and then I realized, everybody had lost their colors as well."

"Whoa!"

"And... at our Rock Concert last week!" Poppy continued. "Have you noticed a wave of pop energy came out of my people and changed my clothes? If that's not a good connection I don't know what it is." Barb and Carol watched her, making Poppy feel a little uncomfortable. "I think the older queens take it a little lighter than we do... the whole friendship and royalty thing, I mean."

"Delta Dawn and Essence sure seemed to be okay with the ruling concept." Barb pointed out.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened up and Riff, the drummer, peeked inside. He looked a little timid and pushed his hat off his eye to see what the girls were doing - or if they were decent - before fully opening the door.

"Hey, Queen Barb, your dad is ready for bed." He announced.

"Be right there." Barb answered, before standing up and leaving the room.

"Ohh... how cute. She kisses her dad goodnight." Poppy squealed, holding her hands together under her chin.

"Well, Thrash is old..." Carol stood up as well. "... he could just die in his sleep anytime." Carol said, standing up as well and inviting Poppy to follow her after Barb. Poppy did find her comment a little too dark for her taste, but she understood it. It was time to keep an open mind.

Poppy stood by the door and watched across the room as Barb tucked her father in like he was a little kid. The Queen of Rock was sweet and gentle, so why would she put up that aggressive façade for her people? The King of Rock sighed happily when she turned off the lights and started singing something that sounded like a rock lullaby.

_ "Times have changed and times are strange _

_ Here I come, but I ain't the same _

_ Mama, I'm coming home _

_ Times gone by, seems to be _

_ You could have been a better friend to me _

_ Mama, I'm coming home" _

Carol tapped her foot behind Poppy, satisfied to show her what rock and roll was really about. It was more than just electric guitar and drums, it was more than just loud noise and screams. rock and roll had changed the world more than once. The poetic lyrics could touch any heart in any era.

_ "You took me in and you drove me out _

_ Yeah, you had me hypnotized, yeah _

_ Lost and found and turned around _

_ By the fire in your eyes _

_ You made me cry, you told me lies _

_ But I can't stand to say goodbye _

_ Mama, I'm coming home" _

Poppy felt a tear sliding down her face and she didn't try to dry it off. The love Barb showed her father was the key to the connection she was seeking with her people. Somehow, Poppy felt her own heart beat wildly, remembering her own dad was getting too old.

_ "I could be right, I could be wrong _

_ It hurts so bad, it's been so long _

_ Mama, I'm coming home _

_ Selfish love, yeah, we're both alone _

_ The ride before the fall, yeah _

_ But I'm gonna take this heart of stone _

_ I just gotta have it all" _

It was so good to still have a dad. She was blessed to have her dad with her. Unlike most trolls in Troll Village, her father and herself had been able to survive imprisonment, they were able to escape from the Bergens and actually rebuild their kingdom when so many other trolls were eaten, so many children left with no parents, so many parents left with no children.

_ "I've seen your face a hundred times _

_ Everyday we've been apart _

_ I don't care about the sunshine, yeah _

_ 'Cause mama, mama, I'm coming home _

_ I'm coming home _

_ You took me in and you drove me out _

_ Yeah, you had me hypnotised, yeah _

_ Lost and found and turned around _

_ By the fire in your eyes" _

King Thrash breathing started getting deeper as he relaxed. His eyes closed and Barb continued singing, but she stood up and tiptoed out of the room, finishing the song.

_ "I've seen your face a thousand times _

_ Everyday we've been apart _

_ And I don't care about the sunshine, yeah _

_ 'Cause mama, mama, I'm coming home _

_ I'm coming home _

_ I'm coming home _

_ I'm coming home" _

Barb silently closed her father's room door and turned to smile at Poppy and Carol. Ready to continue their night of fun, Barb shushed them, turning off the corridor's light so everybody could get a decent sleep.

"I need to go to the bathroom before we get back." Poppy whispered.

"It's down the hall on your right." Barb said. "Carol, let's get some snacks in the meanwhile."

Poppy tiptoed down the hall, passing by many closed doors. She wondered if the whole rock city slept in small rooms like those, as if they were on an endless tour. She found the bathroom and turned on the light, getting inside.

She wondered if she had gotten the whole lyrics in her head so she could tell Branch how sweet Barb really was. She really didn't want him to worry about her anymore, he didn't need to be so overprotective. The water was cold and relaxing, it chilled her face after a few hot tears had involuntarily escaped as she watched the father-daughter moment.

Poppy unlocked the door and stepped outside. She reached to turn off the lights when something on the hall's wall got her attention. The bathroom light illuminated a few paintings and photographs of old Trolls Rock Bands. They were dated and in order of sold-out concert tickets.

Smiling at herself, she carefully admired all the bands. Rock trolls had surely evolved with time. From sideburns, mullets, fancy costumes to finally the trash visual they were using now. A purple and green skin got her attention. A girl rock troll was sitting down by the drums, looking lovingly at the teal troll who held the electric guitar with a fascinating blue hair.

"Branch?" Poppy whispered to herself. Her heart started beating wildly. She grabbed the picture and took a very good look at it. It was dated thirty years ago. Poppy felt dizzy and sat down, still not believing her eyes.

Were they Branch's parents?


	2. First Kiss

Poppy made it back just in time to see everybody waking up and starting their day's work. Some trolls were up early picking fruit to start cooking their breakfast, others were already by the river doing their laundry. The delicious smell of fresh grass in the morning had an energetic effect on her.

She had learned a lot from Barb the night before. Rock was so inspiring and she couldn't wait to mix some good rock rhythm on her usual songs. Still, her mind wandered back to the picture she saw on the wall. Barb had given her a copy when she asked, but she didn't really pay attention to why Poppy really wanted it. It was the Black Rock Band that had been on tour since forever. They were legends, Barb had explained, but they had so many concerts to attend to that they didn't stay around The Volcano City. Eventually they'd send a letter to King Thrash just so they would check on him.

"They had been at the Trollachella Music Festival not long ago..." Poppy said aloud involuntarily as she folded the picture and hid it in her hair. She really wanted to meet them, she had a hunch that screamed out that Branch wouldn't like the idea of going after a rock band, but still she didn't want to tell him that she thought the vocalist was his father... because... if he wasn't, Branch would be crushed.

Maybe it was best to keep it a secret until she was sure of it. Besides, she grinned to herself, - as she paid good mornings to her friends on her way - she had her own girl band concert as an excuse to leave the village more often. She was so excited about it she couldn't wait to tell the others.

Barb had come up with the girl group idea, but Poppy had a few suggestions and they changed the rock concept. Poppy had been open to listen to Rock, so she wanted Barb and Carol to learn a little about Pop Bands... In the end, they decided they would make a big concert mixing all kinds of music with the main subject: Strong Women! They just had to get Delta Dawn and Essence to join in.

"I know what that look means!" Branch just came out of a bush when she was lost in her thoughts, making her jump in fright. "You're hatching a plan to get the whole village involved in a pop-rock party."

"You know me so well..." She squealed in excitement.

"Well, that's how the good connection works, right?" He said, raising his hand to a perfect timing high-five just to prove his point.

"Right!" They were interrupted by the sound of children playing and different kinds of trolls appearing. When the world tour was over and they all harmonized, Poppy made a suggestion to quickly rebuild their destroyed lands. Each country would send their best construction workers to re-build as fast as they could. Meanwhile, while they worked, Poppy would introduce the foreign children to their education system. "Oh, look, they've arrived, so it means all other villages are rebuilt already."

"All right!" Poppy held back a laugh when she saw Branch getting his tools out of his hair. She couldn't believe how happy he was to get some real work done. "Let's finish rebuilding our place in no time."

"You have fun with that. I'll drop my things and get to the kids." Poppy announced giving him a small hand squeeze before leaving. She had to hurry, she didn't even finish her history scrapbook, yet.

***

The day was the longest. Poppy didn't remember being so tired before. She relaxed in her bubble bath, feeling her feet pumping painfully after running after a Country baby troll who had decided to find a puffalo to milk. He ran around the whole village, giving Poppy quite a fright when he jumped on the new pods that were being lifted in the tree. In the end, to her surprise, the baby did know how to milk the poor puffalo.

"We had bottled milk." Poppy leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Those four legs made country trolls really fast...

"They prefer it fresh." Hickory said, carrying a piece of wood under his arm, almost getting a jealous hair blow from Branch who was just behind him.

Thinking about Branch... - Poppy lowered herself into the water, just leaving her nose and eyes out -, she was a little curious how he came to live with his grandma... she had never noticed how his colors looked exactly like most rock trolls... besides, he had looked really good dressed as a rock troll.

Her fingers were getting a little wrinkled, so it was time to leave the bubble bath. She could be in there for two more hours, but she still had to check the map where the next Black Rock would play. She had to do it before bedtime because Branch would certainly be there early in the morning and she wouldn't get the time to properly see it.

She dressed in her shorts and top and opened her bathroom door, welcoming the cold air outside. But there he was, sitting down on her bed, reading the scrapbook she had made for the kids. He looked freshly showered and had a huge grin on his face while reading the last page.

"Hey there." She said, sitting down in front of him. He lifted his eyes to watch her. She adoringly crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees, holding her hands together to support her chin. "What's up."

"Nothing's up, just... I wanted to spend time with you." He said, a little nervous. They didn't have the time to even talk since they returned from their adventure. It was a lot of scheduling and working and rebuilding. "You look... good, by the way." He saw her green pajamas and how it matched the rubber band that was holding her hair up. Her crown was laid by her dresser until next morning. He noticed she took her time, trying to come up with a reply and he beat himself up mentally for making her feel uncomfortable. "I meant it purely in an observational manner."

"Oh... thanks... I guess." She stretched herself up and jumped off the bed, making her way to the kitchen to grab something to offer him. That was the weirdest reaction she had until they sort of confessed their feelings. She knew she loved him with all her heart, but he seemed to be expecting something... else? Chocolate was the answer. Chocolate made everything better. Always.

"Ta-Da!" She showed him a big chocolate bar. "Do you want some?"

"You don't know the first thing about romance, do you?" Branch blurted out, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Romance?" She let out a high-pitched voice, almost jumping out of her skin in the process.

"Wait..." Branch rubbed his temples with his thumbs. "What do you think I meant when I said I love you?" The last thing he needed at the moment was to fall back into Friendzone and yet, he didn't want to rush into anything she wasn't prepared for.

She didn't answer. She just stood there, looking at him like he had grown a second head. He saw as she looked down at her feet and her chest raised and fell each time faster. For a second there, he thought she was going to hyperventilate. She could feel the intensity of his gaze on her.

A single teal finger brushed across her face, outlining it until it reached her chin and forced it up so she had no choice, but to look at him.

"What's going on?" He asked, uneasily.

She took a step back, trying to get some safe distance between them, only to find she was already against the soft pink wall. Her breath caught on her throat as she began to speak.

"I'm not really... sure..." She began and Branch closed his eyes, ready to take the blow. "How I'm supposed to act around you." Branch drew in a shuddering breath, trying to control himself. "What do you expect from me?"

That was it. Indeed, she knew nothing about romance. Branch didn't know if he felt relieved or apprehensive. He knew she understood it all in theory, she had read countless fairy tales to the kids, but aside from the fluffy tales and the warm lessons, hugs and girl talk, she probably never had a crush on anyone. Nobody had dared to approach the Queen like that and she never spared her time to even think about herself as the main role in a romance.

Unlike Branch himself, owner of countless romance novels, an assiduous Shakespeare reader, Lord Byron's fan and with a vivid imagination that gave him a vast experience within his years of self-exile. He had imagined kissing her pink lips so many times that he could even describe their taste without ever touching them.

"I want to kiss you." He murmured, burying his fingertips on her silky pink hair. She was frozen in place, staring up at him, with butterflies making her uneasy in the stomach. He was dying in there, and she didn't give him an answer. It was unlike her to be at loss of words. "May I?"

"I've never..." She started, but her words trailed off as his piercing blue eyes looked past her, diving into her soul.

"Neither have I." He whispered back, caressing her cheek, but still waiting for her positive answer.

Her heart was beating so wildly it could be compared to the finest work of a drummer. Getting a little courage out of his reassuring smile, she put her hands around his neck and closed her eyes. She didn't answer him with words, but invited him to meet her halfway. It was an invitation he gladly accepted.

He leaned forward, touching her lips with the lightness of a feather. He made a mental note to write down later how wrong he was about her lips. It was a million times softer and more enticing than he had imagined. He felt her sighing happily and deepened the kiss, becoming more confident. She tasted like strawberries. He allowed his hands to wonder down and hold her closer by placing them on her hips; only then he heard her hissing in pain. He quickly broke their contact and pulled back.

"Are you hurt?" He looked at her questionably. Her hazy eyes quickly shut again, trying to bring him down to continue what they were doing. She completely ignored his question and it only made him frustrated. His survival instincts kicked in and he looked down at her, realizing he had pressed her closer against him by her hips.

It was when he saw it. His eyes grew so wide they almost popped out of his face. Thanks to her short top, it was visible to him a small black tattoo just above her hip bone, on her right side. It was also very bright and reddish, meaning she had just gotten it done.

"A tattoo?!" He was bewildered. Poppy opened her eyes when she realized what he had seen. She completely forgot about their first make out session, having it washed away by fear that he wouldn't like it.

"It looked like a good idea at the time..." She said quietly, pushing him away from her gently, so she could walk across her bedroom.

"Are you going Rock on me?" He eyed her suspiciously. The last thing Pop Village needed was a Queen who wouldn't appreciate their music style.

"Actually, Branch..." She turned around, not being able to face him. "I did it because of you." He was puzzled. He had no idea how he could inspire a tattoo. She shrugged and looked out at the starry night. "When you became a rocker you had all these cool tattoos..." She continued. "You looked so hot I had to get one myself."

Now it was his turn to be in complete loss of words. He didn't know what stunned him the most: her confession that she had found him 'hot' or the tattoo itself.

She also had done it because deep down, she knew he was a rock troll, his looks confirmed it. She wanted to please him in his most primitive instincts, but it wasn't time to reveal that small secret to him. First, she had to find the Black Rock Band, then, make sure they were really his parents and just then tell him the truth.

"Can I see it properly?" He asked, walking closer to her, looking curiously at the small black ink beneath her top. She smiled at him and lifted the fabric so he could see it. It was a small line with fancy handwriting: Carpe Diem. Branch felt his heart beating wildly. It was hot indeed. He broke down in nervous sweat and took another step back. He had to stop himself from grabbing her in a fervent make out session that she was so obviously not ready for. "I've got to go." He said in a trembling voice.

Poppy watched as he jumped out of her pod, completely vanishing into the night.


	3. Vinyl Collection

**Chapter Three: Vinyl Collection**

Barb finished the last note, ending their rehearsal. Poppy stood with the microphone in front of her keyboard, holding her voice until the last note faded. That was going to be such a good concert! She couldn't wait to perform in front of the whole Troll Village.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Barb said, jumping happily, almost smashing her guitar down in excitement.

Poppy laughed and collapsed on the floor. It had been three hours of rehearsal and she was exhausted, after a day of taking care of kids and arranging supplies so the construction wouldn't stop. She found out Country Trolls were excellent contractors and even had this idea to go to a business association with Delta Down. She was hoping to pay a visit to her friend on the way to the Black Rock concert.

Barb picked a note from inside her guitar and handled it to Poppy along with a cold water bottle. The pink queen was thirsty and drank it down at once while opening the note just to realize it was a poorly written address.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"That's where the Black Rock will play next week." Barb answered. "Since you seem to like them, I got tickets for you." Carol handed her two tickets which Poppy gladly accepted. There were two tickets. "I got one for your boyfriend as well, but in case you want more just tell me and I'll arrange them for ya."

Poppy was going to reply that Branch wasn't her boyfriend, just to stop herself in time. They had confessed their love, they had kissed. Even if he hadn't asked her, he was her boyfriend, right? Her stomach gave a little turn that lasted all journey back to Troll Village.

The tickets were secure in her hair along with the map to the concert and the picture of Branch's parents. She was a little nervous about the whole relationship thing. She had never even thought about it. She would give her best; Branch deserved the best. He was trying very hard to be a better troll (for her), so she was going to give everything she had to show him all the love he was denied most part of his life. Besides... - she looked up to the blue sky above her - Branch was a great kisser.

There was a crack on the floor that brought her back from her daydream. She looked down just in time to see a giant net engulfing her and lifting her up in a high tree. Okay... so maybe Branch still had to work on his trap-setting problem. She sighed and waited, knowing that soon he would be around checking on what he had caught.

It gave her time to think about how he had reacted to her tattoo. Barb had told her Rock Trolls were fascinated by body art as much as their music. It was a huge turn on for them. Still Branch's reaction got her by surprise. He just jumped away from her, stopped their kissing, looked nervous and left. She still didn't know if he had liked it or not.

"Ha! Caught you, predator!" Poppy heard Branch's voice beneath her and rolled her eyes. She didn’t answer him. She just sat quietly, waiting for his reaction when he untangled his 'prize' from the trap. "Poppy!"

"Yes..." She answered annoyingly. "We've talked about your traps, Branch. It could have been a kid-" She was abruptly interrupted by his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened as he picked her up and hid themselves behind a tree. Cupping her cheeks in his hands he kissed her so hotly that she completely lost herself. He was crazy about her at the moment. The sight of her tattoo was still clear on his mind and it enchanted him like a snake hypnotized by a pungi. She quivered innocently under his mouth and he had to fight an internal battle to keep his hands on decent places. He had never imagined she could taste so heavenly.

Poppy was fighting her own internal battle at the moment. She had just gotten her answer that he had liked her tattoo and also, how come she had any doubts that she couldn't kiss him back as passionately? It was so exciting! She felt as his hands made their way to her hair and quickly panicked. If he found the picture her plan would be ruined. She pressed her hands on his chest, pushing him away as gently as she could.

"What?" He protested, a little dazzled.

"I have something to tell you." He groaned, realizing that there would be no more kissing. She pulled the tickets out of her hair. "Barb gave me these... and I really want you to go with me."

"Tickets for a Rock concert?" He looked closely at them. "I don't know, Poppy... it's outside the maps' limits..."

"Oww... please." She pouted, knowing she would win. "You... me... road trip? Couple of days by ourselves..."

"You had me on 'please." He answered quickly, giving the tickets back.

She smiled her brightest smile at him, making his heart melt on the spot. She was going to be the death of him, Branch realized. Whatever she asked he would do. She grabbed his hand and climbed down the tree, walking back to the village hopping cheerfully, like a little girl.

"You're really excited about this band, aren't you?" He half-laughed, watching her.

"Rock is really inspiring me, Branch." She said, "I don't know how dad was able to keep all other kinds of music in secret, but I'm researching and making up for the lost time. I must teach kids about this!"

"He didn't keep it a secret from every troll..." Branch pointed out. She looked up at him questionably. "Well... the elders probably knew about the other trolls before us... and I have these rock albums inside a soundproof room in my bunker, so, it's not like it's big news..."

"Wait!" Poppy shook her head, not believing what she had just heard. "You have rock albums? And you never told me?"

"It's not like you ever asked..." He pointed out. "They are with my grandma's stuff. Do you want to see them?"

"Absolutely!" She said out loud, but in her mind, she was screaming more 'Oh my Guh!' than Smidge. If Branch had rock albums, then maybe she was right and he was a Rock Troll, after all! Maybe his egg had fallen from the band's bus while they passed by the Troll Tree, just like it had happened with Cooper.

"It's been a while since I've listened to them." Branch said, standing in his doormat and pulling the elevator down the bunker. Poppy descended with him, noticing his rations had been reduced since the last time she had been there. At least the water bottles were short to minimum, which meant he wasn't storing sweat anymore.

He kept the memories of his Grandma in a carbon box. Poppy felt a pang in her heart. She would never ask to intrude like that, but she was curious about what he kept there. Branch pulled the box from a shelf and also pulled an old record player. She watched it in amusement. It was probably older than her dad's!

"Sit," He tapped the floor by his side, preparing to open the box. She kneeled down first, watching him closely. He wasn't sad at all. He had been through those memories countless times and the pain of missing his family had already become gratitude for ever knowing them.

There was a big collection in there. Many records with soft rock songs, some ballads and some old hardcore as well. She picked one up with a girl with curly hair in the front that read "total eclipse of the heart" That was the song he was singing when his grandma got eaten. She put it back quickly. There was no way Poppy would play that one.

"I stopped listening to them about five years ago..." Branch said, picking one up and putting on the player. "At first they were good company," He continued, when Poppy didn't interrupt him like she usually did. "But then I had this feeling building every time I played so I stopped it."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know... shaking heads, screaming, breaking things..." Poppy put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from gasping. "I guess that's what rock and roll does to us, right." Well, actually, no... Poppy thought. When she played with Barb she felt powerful, she felt like she could conquer the world, she felt high, and sexy and girlish. She felt like a true Queen.

"Queen?" She questioned, reading the vinyl that Branch had put to play.

"That's one of my favorites." Branch said, proudly.

_ " Pressure pushing down on me _

_ Pressing down on you, no man ask for _

_ Under pressure that burns a building down _

_ Splits a family in two _

_ Puts people on streets" _

Poppy had to admit the rhythm was great and the lyrics... oh my... it was so much like Branch. She grinned as she watched him getting so into the song that he started playing an invisible guitar. If he grew up with lyrics like that there was no doubt he had become a survivalist.

"You should meet Riff." Poppy suddenly said, making Branch sit back down next to her, shifting uncomfortably when he heard another man's name coming out of her lips.

"Who's Riff?"

"Barb's drummer." She replied simply, reaching for her hair cautiously to pick up the right piece of paper. "There," She showed him a picture they had taken that afternoon at the rehearsal.

"You said it was a girls 'band." He sounded slightly hurt, but took the picture to take a good look at the guy, anyway.

"He's covering for us until we find a girl drummer..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Branch holding the picture close to him. In the center of the picture was Barb, Carol and herself. The three girls laughed with raised 'rock on' fingers. Carol stood a bit to the left, just where Branch's finger held the picture.

The same teal color. They had the same color! The same skin color, the same nose color, the same hair color! Okay... maybe Branch's hair color was slightly darker, but it was classic blue when he stood in the sunlight, right? 'Don't freak out...' Poppy told herself.

"Well, it means I can go to the next rehearsal," Branch finally said.

"Sure!"

***

Branch had grown so much, Poppy realized. Seated on a mushroom table with Queen Essence, they sipped on tea as they chatted animatedly about Pop Trolls' desire to have fun all the time. They were on top of a small hill, watching as Branch and Cooper introduced Prince D to the Squish Ball game... with all safety attachments Branch could come up with.

Essence was a really motherly person, having been chatting about how her babies were united and how happy she was that they were all a big family again. Their place had been the fastest to rebuild, not having been too damaged in battle. Poppy had to comment on how shiny and clean everything was inside the spaceship.

"I saw this video about the latest decor on tech lounges and just had it all designed again." Essence said with a satisfied laugh. "I'm glad you like it, it's not easy to keep it neat with all the cables..."

"What cables?" Poppy asked curiously, she didn't remember seeing cables anywhere.

"Oh, the optical fibers, electricity cables, internet, yadda yadda... everything they need to work and play." Essence answered like it was the most normal thing in the world, but Poppy didn't get much of what she was saying. Like, every mother, the older queen realized the younger one was a little confused. "I've noticed you have an offline lifestyle..."

"I can totally grasp the concept of electricity," Poppy said quickly, "We have it at Sky Toronto's factory, but not in the rest of the village..."

And that was it. For as long as the game went on, Poppy got as much information from Essence as she could. The more the older queen explained it to her, the more Poppy felt the need to update the whole village. The Funk trolls, apparently, were geeks. They knew how to build hardwares, to program softwares, to develop apps and techs that could make their day much easier. They were very acquainted with bio-robotics.

"You should pay us a visit so I can show you how it all works." A visit would be lovely and also, Poppy, thought, she really wanted to get to know Essence better. She was so tall and elegant, so cool and wise and she had this wonderful voice... "I believe your friend will be thrilled to have light inside his bunker."

"Do you know about his bunker?!"

"Cooper told us all about it." She chuckled. "Also, he told us how you two keep dancing about each other and neither makes a move."

"Well... Cooper needs an update." Poppy blushed, hiding her face on her teacup, taking an extra long sip.

"Oh... congratulations!"

Just before Poppy could answer, Branch, Cooper and Prince D arrived, interrupting the girls' talk, panting and laughing at their game. The two queens made room for them, so they would dry off their sweats with towels and serve themselves with some Stoutberry Juice.

"It looks like you boys had fun," The older queen pointed out, helping Cooper to adjust his hat. "It was a interesting game indeed."

"Delightful."

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, with blue skies and the smell of recently cut grass. The lagoon moved slowly for a particularly windy day. Essence glowed, matching her spaceship that was parked just above Troll Village, providing a strategic shade. The time to say goodbye was full of promises to see each other again. Poppy was very curious to know the Funk Culture better, so she promised to pay a visit during the week, after she rushed through the day's work.

"And then Cooper surprised D with the squish ball on the other hand. I'm saying, Poppy, Cooper is the best player we have." Branch said as they walked side by side.

"Did you know Funk Trolls were good with tech?" Poppy said when she realized Branch had stopped talking about the game.

"Oh... no wonder Cooper was the one who installed my computer."

"It was him? And how come you had it hidden all this time?"

"I don't know... never thought it was important mentioning it..." He shrugged.

Poppy had a feeling that she didn't know much about the world she was living in and that certainly wasn't good for the role she was playing. She couldn't be an 'offline' queen, the one stuck in the dark ages, the one who had been kept away from everything. She couldn't live in a bubble anymore.

  
  
  
  



	4. Wild Feelings

**Chapter Four: Wild Feelings**

The guitar started the song, the drums followed and so did the bass. Experienced fingers did a good job with the cords. Poppy adjusted the microphone in front of Barb and went back to hers. She gave Branch a shy smile and he gave her a 'thumbs up' in return. She didn't miss his feet tapping the floor following the music's rhythm.

Since Riff was at the drums, she took him to their rehearsal. Barb didn't look happy about it at first, but Poppy insisted Branch was very good with music. He even displayed his eletric guitar skills to prove her point, earning Barb's respect.

Carol was at the bass, and Poppy wondered how come nobody had ever noticed how they looked like. Her gaze kept going from Branch to Carol, almost distracting her from her cue to start singing.

_ "Didn't I make you feel _

_ Like you were the only man, yeah _

_ Didn't I give you everything that a woman possibly can? _

_ But with all the love I give ya _

_ It's never enough _

_ But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough" _

Branch sat at the edge of his seat, watching her closely. Poppy noticed there was a different fire starting in his eyes. She looked around nervously. Barb was lost in her guitar, Carol was... well... in her own world as she played... and Riff had his eyes closed, beating his drums; nobody realized how Branch was changing his attitude in front of them.

_ "I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it _

_ Take it! _

_ Take another little piece of my heart now, baby! _

_ Oh, oh, break it! _

_ Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_ Oh, oh, have a! _

_ Have another little piece of my heart now, baby _

_ You know you got it if it makes you feel good _

_ Oh, yes indeed" _

Branch intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, giving Poppy a piercing gaze that made her feel very exposed. She looked down to check if she was fully dressed. She was wearing fishnets, jeans shorts and a simple black top, but she had left the troll village by his side looking like that and he didn't seem to mind. Branch had a predatory look.

"Okay, stop." Poppy said, looking nervously at Branch, just to see him snapping out of his state of mind.

"It was so good, why did we stop?" Barb asked,

"I wanted to go through the songs we'll play..." Poppy said, trying to sound normally, but she was really worried about Branch. The idea of going through talking for a while made Riff jump from his drums.

"I'm off to grab something to drink." He announced. "Do you want to come, Branch?"

"Sure," Branch answered, standing up as well. "It would be nice to look around, too."

As the boys left, Poppy felt relieved, taking her attention back to Barb.

"Boy-toy has no idea what he's got himself into." Barb laughed. The Pop Queen frowned at her. "What? Riff will take him to see the article he's developing for college. He'll be bored to death."

"Okay, first..." Poppy said, "Please, don't call him a boy-toy." Barb gave her a curious look, almost as if she was seeing the pink queen as a naive girl who needed to be introduced to the adult world. "Second... college?"

"Yes!" Carol answered instead of Barb. "Riff's going to be an astrophysicist." Poppy had to literally hold her chin up, because it dropped when she heard Carol. She continued. "You see, he's taking a while to graduate, kind of a slow dude... I got my degree in Aerospace Engineering two years ago."

"I got mine in Chemical Engineering." Barb nodded, since she realized Poppy wasn't familiar with the Rock way of living, she continued, "We, rock trolls, are great with science. It's in our blood; my dad is the best neuroengineer we have, he even designed and built his own wheelchair."

Everything matched. Branch had to be a rock troll, he was a self-taught mechanical engineer. Those trolls on the picture had to be his real parents. She felt happy that she could deliver Branch to his parent's loving arms, after all he went through in his life, he deserved to have parents, he deserved to feel how she felt when she was with her dad.

At the same time... she was a little scared. Would he leave Pop Village to stay where he truly belonged? Would he leave her? He certainly was fond of rock...

"What do we do about the other kinds of music?" Carol changed the subject. "Since we're talking about the playlist, I think we should decide if the others will fit."

"About that..." Poppy went through her backpack, picking up a piece of paper where she had listed endless music titles she had been researching in the past days. "I went through some songs that the construction workers and the children talked about - they will be in Troll Village for a few more days - I've got these..." She handed the paper to Barb who nodded and smiled. "I think we can actually pull it off."

"It's going to be a challenge to fit Symphony Ville in." Barb read down the list.

"Not at all, look at this one." Poppy pointed at a piece in the middle. "It was an older Classic Troll who remembered this one... I just have to get Trollzart to agree to it."

"And how do you plan on getting the guest appearance?"

"Well, since I'm off to see the Black Rock Band during the weekend, I thought about stopping by the other countries on the way and to invite them properly." Barb took a step back when Poppy pulled out a scrapbook card. "Without glitter..."

***

It was the last party they would give to the foreign trolls. They were celebrating the last rebuilt pod, the last ballroom installed inside a hollow tree. It was a chilly night, welcoming autumn with its brown and yellowish colors. Trolls in general didn't like that season, but there was one troll who would be in a particular good mood when summer paid goodbyes.

The sun was setting on the horizon and the sign was in place... the backup sign was also in place - thanks to Branch -, the drinks were icy, the table was set and the food smelled delicious. Gia was preparing the playground for the kids to have their kindergarten party while the adults had their own.

On top of a ladder, lightening up the lanterns with a small firebug, Poppy was dressed in her regular fancy-party white dress, with her hair done and candy-jewelry in place, humming a song trolls didn't pay much attention to. Biggie and Guy chatted animatedly at the entrance, welcoming everybody that arrived. DJ Suki had picked a collection of ambience music that would agree with everybody's ears and, as boring as it sounded to a few trolls, most of them were pleased.

Poppy finished lightening up the lanterns and looked around the crowd, trying to find Branch, but his dark blue hair couldn't be spotted. The ladder suddenly moved, a few kids decided to play catch and stumbled on it, making Poppy lose her balance. The last thing she needed was to fall on her butt in the middle of a fancy party. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, but it never came. She landed oddly in muscled arms, who were just below waiting to catch her.

"Thank you, Bran- Chaz?" She couldn't be more surprised. The red-haired troll took his time, placing her back on her feet, which made her feel awkward.

"Queen Poppy, I had to come and thank you personally for saving Smooth Jazz." He picked her hand and placed a long kiss on her knuckles.

"Yeah... no problem." Poppy tried to pull her hand back, only to slap someone behind her. It was another troll who she had never seen before, dressed in a strapped shirt and a bonnet.

_ "Merci aussi, Reine Poppy. Vous avez sauvé mon cabaret..." _

_ "Je ne savais pas que nous faisons de la music de cabaret ici..." _ Poppy answered in perfect French.

"Well..." Chaz snatched her back with a hand on her shoulders, looking at her from head to toes, "If you need anything I'm at your service. "

Before Poppy could answer as diplomatically as she could, she spotted Branch walking in her direction, eyes narrowed, pace steady and looking dashing in his blue suit. Her heart skipped a beat when he completely ignored his friends and other trolls who tried to talk to him. His eyes targeted her like a panther that moved silently before rushing the next steps to short the distance and spring to its prey.

He didn't care they were in public, he didn't care if she was involved in her queen duties. He pushed Chaz and French-guy aside, taking her firmly in his arms and planting a territorial kiss on her lips. He ignored the gasps, the party music scratching silent, Guy Diamond's whistle and he certainly ignored Poppy's surprised look.

"Smidge is looking for you." Branch said, parting their lips. He held her hand and pulled her with him until they were backstage.

"What was that?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"It's about time everybody knows you're not available." Branch answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Poppy watched him in awe. That possessiveness of his was so wrong and so magnetic at the same time. "By the way, since when do you speak French?"

"I'm Queen, Branch, I needed a proper education, I guess..." Her voice trailed off, but shaking her head, she returned to the main subject. "Anyway, I was hoping we could announce  _ it _ \- she gestured their joined hands - to the village a bit later..."

"Take it as a shortcut." He shrugged,

"Oh my Guh!" Smidge came running towards Poppy, the gang quickly followed. "For how long have you been together?"

"Since the World Tour, isn't it obvious?" Satin said,

"We're soooo designing your wedding dress!" Chenille completed, making Poppy blush.

"That's way too soon to talk about marriage, people."

"Ha! I knew Romeo here would make a move." Guy Diamond said, spinning around, glittering in delight. "I could smell romance miles away."

Branch was very pleased with himself, from what Poppy could observe, he had a smirk on his face and he even dared a wink. His attitude reverberated through her, sending an electric wave from her toes, but still, something whispered in her ear that they had to be discreet. She just would have to talk to him later.

"Branch, may I have a word?" The winner's attitude got ripped out of Branch's face when King Peppy's voice called him from behind their friends. Poppy had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. The struggle between running away or pretending he was the proud male of the relationship was evident.

Branch had completely forgotten about her father. The red and orange troll didn't look happy with their bold display of affection. His cane suddenly looked very threatening. Quietly, he followed the older troll away from curious ears.

"I really like you, Branch." King Peppy started, Branch didn't look in his eyes. His feet were very interesting at the moment. "But help me Hair, if you hurt my daughter I'll personally scalp you." His voice lowered to a whisper and Branch had to lean closer to listen to him. "I also count on you to keep her away from trouble, you know how reckless she can be when she sets her mind on something."

"Uh?" That got Branch by surprise. Peppy was being serious.

"I've kept her away from many things, either to protect her, like the whole misunderstanding with the strings, or because I couldn't bring myself to approach the subject." The retired king didn't have to say anything else. Branch knew how naive Poppy could be and there was a big wild world out there that she was very inclined to see.

"Sir, I'll do my best to keep her safe."

"I know you will." King Peppy smiled just before frowning dangerously, "I'll be watching you, young man."

  
  



	5. Simphony Ville

**Chapter Five: Simphony Ville**

"Scissors, paper, glue, glitter, treads... playlist, gloss, panties, dresses, bikini (you never know), pants, coat, shirts, cardigan... hm... shampoo, conditioner, soap... tickets," Smidge checked all items in Poppy's travel bag. "We should check the food as well..."

"Calm down, Smidge." Poppy laughed, sitting on top of her bag to get it zipped. "I'll be gone for about four days, not the whole month."

"We've never been apart for so long." Smidge sniffed dramatically. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too." Poppy hugged her friend. "But take it as a test. You'll be in charge until I come back, it's your chance to prove you can lead."

"I'll just lead the pep talks and bigger issues... like kids tangled in a hairball or something."

"I couldn't leave everything to you right away; I'm sorry, Smidge." Guy Diamond showed up in front of Poppy's door. "There you are! Guy, please don't forget that the parties must end at two in the morning so everybody can get their rest."

"I'll take care so every party will be a blast; don't worry, Poppy." Guy said, with Tiny agreeing with him on his shoulder.

"And please, remind Biggie that some kids are vegetarians now and during break he must serve organic fruit."

"And yo-o-o-ou, Queen Poppy..." Guy said in his autotune voice. "Make sure Tiny gets a cousin soon." He teased.

Poppy choked on her lollipop, turning as red as the berries she was packing. She wasn't ready for that kind of teasing. She didn't even know how to come up with a reply, - if any was needed. She was nervous enough to spend that much time alone with Branch already; each comment sent alert signs through her brain. She didn't need anyone laughing at her at the moment.

They had only two brief make-outs and she already knew she had to take her time to refocus when they broke apart. Branch could easily make her forget some basic things like: her name, what time it was and that she was a queen. Poppy was annoyed at the endless laughing from her friends, so she picked her bags and left her pod while they were rolling on the floor. She could use some time alone, indeed.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Branch was waiting for her at the base of the tree. She smiled and handled him one of her bags. She wondered where his own bags were. Knowing Branch he wouldn't have packed just the essential for the trip, but also a collection of guides and safety gadgets. "I'm dying to show you my baby." He said, pulling her towards the edge of the forest. "It was hard to keep it a secret, but here it is!"

Indeed, Poppy didn't know how he could have kept it a secret - from herself of all people. It was some sort of mechanical mini-catterbus. She reached closer and saw it had seats - seat belts - of course - a wheel, tires and a lot of space to fit their bags in. She looked in the front to some shiny-purple gadget that got her attention.

"Cooper and D helped me with this one. It's a portable radio. Isn't that awesome?"

"You're saying..." Poppy took a while to take it all in, looking at that vehicle for a few seconds. "You've built this?"

"Well, duh." Branch answered, placing her bags in the trunk. "I can build a Greygon monster in a couple of hours, did you think I couldn't put this thing together- ooof?" He was abruptly interrupted by Poppy's tight hug. She was so proud of him - of the things he could do. She felt bad for the time he was excluded from the village; how other trolls didn't see how great he was?! She wished she could take back all the isolation, the jokes, the suspicious glares that were directed at him. He was a misplaced genius. "Huh... Poppy... as much as I enjoy your hugs, we should get going."

Reluctantly, she let go to meet his boyish grin. She grinned back and he opened the door for her. He was really excited about getting to test his invention. As soon as she clicked the seatbelt he started the engine, heading towards the road.

"So, the first stop will be Symphony Ville, right?" Branch said, placing the map in front of her. "Can you check if we're on the right track? I'll keep my eyes on the road and drive safely."

"Of course," She answered, opening the map. Safety would always come first for him.

It was a lovely morning. A few bunnies hopped out of the way as the car passed, a golden cricket hissed at them, the cold autumn air felt delicious on her cheeks and her skin soaked in much needed vitamin D. The trees whizzed by and she adjusted herself on her seat, feeling the need to put her feet on the dashboard, but kept them down, knowing it would probably set Branch off about getting it clean. Instead she reached for the radio and the sound of "Trolls only wanna have Fun" invaded her ears, making her smile approvingly.

"Your favorite song," Branch pointed out, full of himself.

"I really like this one, but it's not my favorite." Poppy replied, cheerfully.

Branch almost stepped on the brake pedal. He felt like he had just descended several steps on his 'knowing Poppy' rank. Flabbergasted, he couldn't turn his head to stare at her - eyes on the road! - and missed how she was pleased with herself, making him confused like that.

"Wannabe?" He tried and she shook her head.

"Nope."

"It's impossible; you sing those songs every day!" He protested. He knew her well, those had to be her favorite songs.

"That's the thing." She had a smart tone in her voice, laughing at the look on his face. "I don't sing my favorite song in public."

"Why not?" He felt slightly better that it wasn't a matter of lack of observation on his part.

"It's corny..." Her cheeks turned red and she tried to hide them with her hands.

"Well..." Branch said, reaching from the gearbox to grab her left hand with his. "I bet by the end of this road trip I'll figure out your favorite song."

"Ha!" He had just triggered competition. "You're on!"

***

Pennywhistle was right. As soon as Branch reduced the speed and Symphony Ville came to view, Poppy had to hold her breath. It was amazingly beautiful. The golden trees, the sheep-notes jumping around happily, the Indian patterns and the Taj-Mahal inspired curves... not to mention the sound of violins welcoming the visitors.

"By classical, I thought they would go for a Greek kind of decor..." Branch mentioned, just to keep his analytical side sharpened, but it was visible in his face that he was fascinated as well. It was what they had hoped to see the first time they visited.

A few trollings recognized Poppy as she passed and flew alongside the car, laughing and touching the curious machine. Some older Classical trolls were sitting down shaving the sheep and knitting comfortable tapestries. It certainly was a place where time slowed, where children could play safely and flutes and violins were treasured companions.

"Pop Queen is here!" Someone shouted in excitement and Branch pulled over under a tree, where it felt like a good place for a car to be. Poppy noticed all eyes were on her, and so were Branch's. He offered a hand to help her stand up and suddenly, she felt aware that he was assuming a position as her companion and protector.

"What an inspiring visit, Queen Poppy!" Trollzart flew directly at her, giving her a kiss in each cheek, acting like they had been friends all their lives.

"Conductor Trollzart," Poppy said, "What a delightful place Symphony Ville is!" She felt Branch shifting behind her and immediately introduced them. "Have you met Branch?"

"We haven't been properly introduced; it's a pleasure, sir. You're mostly admired for what you did at the World Tour."

"It's my pleasure, Sir... and I didn't do anything." Branch retorted. Actually, he had thought of himself pretty useless during the whole commotion.

"Nonsense!" He added. "If you had not jumped in front of Queen Poppy, we wouldn't be here to tell the story."

"That's true." Poppy said, squeezing his hand and giving him a reassuring smile. "He's been saving me for as long as I can remember."

"Would you like to dine with us? I'll get two guest rooms prepared so you can spend the night." A Classical Troll stood by Trollzart's side, taking notes of everything he said.

"Oh, we don't want to trouble you." But Trollzart didn't let her finish, waving his hands so she had no option but to accept his welcoming gesture.

"It's no trouble at all, we've just had our hospital rebuilt and we were going to celebrate it with this big opera and gala afterwards."

"Gala? I didn't bring any clothes for that..." Branch said quietly, obviously distressed about the whole social event he would have to endure.

"We can fix that." The formalities between both royal members were very clear and dull to watch. Branch agreed to attend just to make Poppy happy, but he didn't see the need for a party. If there was one thing Branch would have to teach himself about dating the Queen, it was the fact that sometimes there would be occasions and protocols he would have to follow through.

They were taken to a big curvy castle that dwarfed the whole city. The west side of the castle, with a perfect view of the sunset, was composed by half a dozen rooms and the servants opened doors that stood right in front of each other, revealing twin bedrooms. A small cupid-like Classical Troll took some measures from Branch and briskly turned to Poppy taking hers as well.

"The clothes will be ready by the time you finish refreshing." One of the servants said, pointing Branch to his room and closing the door behind him before he could protest. Poppy was taken to her own room and had her own door closed. They certainly were in a hurry, the pink queen observed. They had to make some new arrangements to fit their last-minute guests, so she thought it would be better to just go with their recommendations.

Her room was bright and charming, with a big fluffy blanket on top of the bed. Looking on the other wall, Poppy found double doors with golden decorations and quickly went to explore. She came inside the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. The tiles were green and silver; a big white bathtub stood in the middle and a side-table was prepared with grapes and champagne.

Classical Trolls certainly knew how to live...

The castle was a carousel of aesthetic delight. There were so many details to take in. The bathroom ceiling had frescoes of classical operas pieces, conducting the narrative impressively like a great maestro.

The warm water was heaven to her sore muscles. Being in the car all day made her stiff and crunchy, so she stretched her arms and legs as far as they would go, splashing some water around. She felt a tune coming up on the back of her throat and smiled. Two and three notes were out before she could stop herself. She picked up some grapes and stuffed her mouth, remembering that she couldn't sing her favorite song. She didn't want Branch to overhear and figure out which one it was. He had never won a single bet against her and he wouldn't start now.

Sometime later, she heard noises from coming from the room outside and unplugged the water, wrapping herself in a towel before peeking from the door. She spotted a cocktail black dress had been placed on the bed, matching jewelry and a small shiny crown with it. It was obvious that Trollzart wanted everyone to spot her miles away.

Her pink skin certainly did a wonderful job overshadowing the black dress. The V cut on the back made her feel exposed, but she liked the general look altogether. She had little trouble adjusting the small crown on her ponytail, but just in time there was a shy knock on the door. She invited a small servant girl into the room, who smiled happily at her and offered help with the hair.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't go with that ponytail." She said.

"Why not?" Poppy asked, looking at her through the mirror, still trying to attach the crown.

"It's an opera piece, if someone seats behind you they won't be able to watch the show." Point taken, Poppy allowed the maid to comb her hair down until it was tied in a perfect knot.

"Excuse me, ma'am, your hair is done. I'm going to help Mr. Branch with his." She said, fluttering her wings towards the door. "His helper asked for my assistance before I came inside."

"Oh, that bad?" Poppy snorted.

"It had something to do with nunchucks..."

"Ohhhhhh..." Poppy could barely contain her laugh, Branch probably hid one or two... or a dozen weapons in his hair. "Good luck with that. I'll just wait by the end of the hall. I saw a small library there."

The white shelves were interestingly carved into the wall and Poppy found a collection of real books and not of scrapbooks, like the library in Pop Village. She had a feeling, again, that Pop Trolls were like twelve years old playing adults and failing miserably. 'Should we... take life more seriously?' She reached up and picked a book about healing therapy for old trolls.

Glass shattered behind her, making her turn around abruptly... only to find Branch standing there with a half chalice in his right hand and barely aware that he had just spilled whatever he had been drinking.

"Oh my... did you cut yourself?" She approached, taking the glass from his hand and looking at him relieved that there wasn't blood. "Did you trip?"

He might as well have tripped on his jaw, for it hung open; he could barely mutter anything comprehensive. He looked very gallant, Poppy noticed. He had a black suit and his hair was combed back and tied so it was as down as it could be - being a little spiky and all. Branch didn't blink, he just stood there, solid like he had been playing freeze-tag.

"Hello?" She waved her hands in front of his eyes until he snapped out of it. Poppy let out her breath, not realizing she was holding it in the first place. Before she could stumble a couple of steps back his mouth sealed over hers and his arms caged her against the wall. The cold white wall behind her went unnoticed, unlike his burning skin against her front. He assaulted her mouth ardently, fighting hard to control himself and not to scare her away. She slowly allowed herself to melt into his kiss and opened her mouth for him....

"Excuse me..." They heard the small classic troll maid coming into the hall and jumped several feet apart, looking guiltily at each other. "Trollzart asked me to escort you to the theater."

Poppy could swear she saw a flash of red in Branch's eyes as he tried to compose himself, but quickly brushed that piece of imagination away. Breathing dreamily at him, she placed her hand on the arm he offered her and they followed the Classical Troll to a very long and crowded night.

***

Enchanted, that's how Poppy felt when the opera ended. She had tears in her eyes and stood up, clapping with all her might, whistling and crying "bravo" over and over again. Branch applauded as well, but didn't look half as cheerful as she did, rather, he looked a little bored with the whole Pagliacci who killed his own wife.

Trollzart conducted the opera beautifully and Poppy just stepped over the protocol and hugged him when they met. They sat next to each other at the giant table with several dishes and silverware, Branch made sure he occupied the other seat by her side, glaring at any male who looked at her a few more seconds than necessary.

"How many years of training until you could sing like that?" Poppy asked the Soprano Classic Troll, who had been blessed with giant curled hair.

"Since birth, I think." She blushed.

Dinner was delicious and classical music played in the background, announcing the banquet was over and they were allowed to stand and stroll through the giant hall. Poppy kept being introduced and chatting animatedly with everyone, always conscious of Branch's hands gently striking the curve of her spine.

The Soprano girl, Marigold, joined her just after Poppy managed to snag two glasses off a passing waiter's tray, giving one to Branch, who seemed to be in desperate need of some beverage.

"The conductor just told me you invited us to a feature part in your girl band concert."

"I can't think of anybody more suitable for the part!" Poppy said, opening her clutch and handling her the invitation. "We'll have a rehearsal next week, I hope you can join us."

With that said, both girls chatted the night away under the eyes of a certain survivalist troll. He just couldn't wait to have her alone again, in his car, on the way to the concert.

"Mr. Branch, how did you like the banquet?" Trollzart approached him holding a broad smile.

"It was delicious. Thank you for your hospitality." Branch managed to say, walking with the conductor, but still keeping an eye on his girl.

"You have the treatment of a King." He cupid-like troll continued, "Soon you will be one."

"Oh..." Branch had never thought about it. If he and Poppy married then... "Actually I don't think that's how things work in our village. She's royal. I'm just... her partner."

"Well..." The older and more experienced troll chuckled playfully. "You'll see." He pointed at the Pop Queen, making sure Branch took in exactly what he was getting himself into. Poppy was magnificent that night and completely oblivious about it. Like a true Queen she lit up the room and all trolls orbited around her like mosquitoes attracted to a light bulb. She had a soothing smile for the kids and a radiant laugher to odd jokes. Even the way she held her glass, so elegantly, screamed out that she wasn't just an ordinary girl.

He had to train himself, if he wanted to keep up with her. He had to match the high standards her position required. She could be a normal girl back in Pop Village, doing chores and having a light routine, but outside... - Branch looked back at Trollzart in realization - she was Her Royal Highness.

His mind was a bit fuzzy when they made it back to their rooms that night; Poppy was a little happier than usual, clinging to him in a girly way, unlike herself. When they stood by their opened doors, she stepped up on her toes, looking deep into his eyes before giving him a sweet inviting kiss on his lips. He took a sharp intake of breath, just after pulling her gently away. He could see disappointment in her eyes.

"Goodnight, my Queen." He said, smiling at her, taking the sight of her precious figure in that dress. Shyly, she stepped back and reluctantly opened the door of her suite, blowing him a kiss before disappearing inside.


	6. Lonesome Flats

**Chapter Six: Lonesome Flats**

The second day of their trip was slightly less eventful. Branch was really happy about it. That's what he wanted from the start: quality time with Poppy. Talking about the queen, she was very relaxed next to him, as if their friendship growing to love hadn't changed much, except a little more touching than usual.

They had arrived at the river near Lonesome Flats by noon. Poppy changed into a bikini piece that left little for imagination (where was her yellow bathing suit?) and decided to go for a swim, sending a fuzzy fish to find Trollex and invite him to the concert. Once she was done, Branch quickly offered her a robe.

"It's too hot for a robe, Branch, but thanks."

"Well, just cover up, then." He insisted.

"Why?" She looked hurt, taking a towel to dry herself. "Don't you like my new bathing suit?"

"I..." Branch knew he had to choose the next words very carefully so she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Okay, first, it’s really revealing..." Poppy looked down and blushed, getting his point. "Second, because I  _ like _ it very much you should cover up."

They didn't talk anymore after that. Poppy changed back and fixed them sandwiches for lunch while he placed a picnic blanket on the floor. They still had some time to spare, so Branch took a book from his backpack while Poppy dozed off, resting her head on his lap. It was the perfect picture. His prayers had been answered. They were a couple! He played with her hair, feeling comfortable to be with her like that, in peace, quiet and safe.

"Hmmm mmm mmm..." He looked down at her, realizing that she was humming some song in her sleep. Was it her favorite song? He repeated the sound in his mind, trying to figure out which one it was. He had heard it somewhere... it was a movie soundtrack, he was sure of it.

Accidentally he pulled a strand of her hair and she shifted, slowly opening her eyes. She offered him a lazy smile and pushed herself up onto her elbows, turning around so she could sit facing him. Her ponytail came loose and her hair fell over her shoulders, framing her face in a way Branch had never seen before. She laughed joyfully at him.

"I look like a mess."

Branch offered her a smile back, and tucked her hair behind her ears. "You look perfect." Butterflies fluttered their wings inside his stomach when he realized she had closed her eyes and was coming closer. Her kisses were so much more delicate and sweeter than his. It held gentleness and love. He reached a hand to cup her cheek, but let her lead the pace. Getting a little more confident, she pressed closer, with one leg moving up to a more comfortable position, which made her almost sit on his lap. He had no idea if she knew what she was doing to him and involuntarily whimpered against her lips. It was enough for her to break the kiss and sit back away from him.

"Sorry," She blushed, looking away from him and adjusting her hair back in place. He could have kicked himself for that, because she was thinking she had done something wrong.

He couldn't come up with an answer. What was he supposed to say? It was nothing, let's please continue? He was blushing enough as it was.

"I was wondering," Poppy started, trying to come up with a subject to cut the uneasy atmosphere. "How come you knew about rock music and you acted like the Rock Trolls were news."

"I know a few songs," Branch stood up, dusting himself off. "I didn't know there was a whole tribe devoted to it."

"I feel a little silly... dad kept so much from me." She shrugged, standing up as well. Branch watched her closely as she folded the blanket. "I thought he just kept secrets about mom, but it seems to be so much more."

"I didn't know about that." Branch said, quietly. "Why won't he tell you about her?"

"I don't know, maybe to keep me 'safe'." She got a little upset with the conversation and so she decided to turn it around. "What about you? Have you ever met your parents?"

"Nope," Branch opened the trunk, neatly placing everything inside. "I like to think I've met them, though. I have a few things that I like to pretend they've given to me. Grandma didn't mention them much."

"Queen Poppy!" Poppy was about to ask Branch if he ever considered they could be alive and raise suspicion when a fuzzy fish called from the water. She made her way to the fish, taking a note from its fin.

"Yep! Trollex is coming!" She jumped happily and Branch couldn’t help but chuckle at her childishness. "Now we just have to get Delta Dawn on board!" She jumped inside the car, buckling the seatbelt.

"I don't think she'll be very willing... you know… being sad and all." Branch pointed out, resuming their trip.

"You'll see, this time I have a trick up my sleeve."

"Do I want to know?"

"Err... no..." Poppy said, with a humorless smile. "You better lay low this time, just in case I need someone to break me out of prison."

"You're not going to sing again, are you?" Branch couldn't believe his ears, of all things stupid Poppy did...

"I'll go straight to her heart this time."

Branch could have face-palmed if he wasn't driving. He just turned on the radio and tried to keep his mind straight. He was already thinking of a plan to dig Poppy from the prison when Lonesome Flats came to view. It was the same as before. Dusty, reddish and hotter than he remembered. When he found shade, he pulled over, letting Poppy get out of the car on her own. He observed a few Country Trolls were already coming out of their homes to see who was intruding their peace.

Poppy went through her luggage, picking up a guitar, a cowboy hat and leather boots. Branch raised his eyebrows at her in exasperation. She completely ignored him and walked to the main road.

_ "You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun _

_ Just a small town dude with a big city attitude _

_ Honey are you lookin' for some trouble tonight _

_ Well alright" _

Branch was surprised. The music indeed had a country inspiration. He leaned against the car and watched as Poppy advanced.

_ "You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild _

_ Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile _

_ Honey but you met your match tonight, oh, that's right _

_ You think you'll knock me off my feet 'till I'm flat on the floor _

_ 'Till my heart is crying indian and I'm beggin' for more _

_ So come on, baby, come on, baby _

_ Come on, baby, show me what that loaded gun is for" _

Okay... so maybe the lyrics were a bit spicy for Country, Branch realized, trying to hide his own embarrassment to hear Poppy singing like that.

_ "If you can give it, I can take it _

_ 'Cause if this heart is gonna break _

_ It's gonna take a lot to break it _

_ 'Cause I know tonight” _

Delta Down opened the door and stepped outside. She looked serious with her fists on her hips and her four legs planted firmly on the floor. Her mayor star shone brightly on her hat. Poppy pretended she didn't see it and went on.

_ “Somebody's gonna win the fight _

_ So if you're so tough _

_ Come on and prove it _

_ Your heart is down for the count _

_ And you know you're gonna lose it _

_ Tonight you're gonna go down in flames _

_ Just like Jesse James" _

That was a huge song, Branch did like it, but he was worried. More and more Country Trolls were stepping out of their homes, looking from Poppy to Delta Dawn as if it was some western movie and both girls were ready for shootouts. The Mayor Troll looked like shooting was exactly what she was about to do, while Poppy continued her song, with her eyes closed and enjoying herself.

"Okay, Poppy, I think you've made your point." Branch ran to her, interrupting the song and looking at Delta Down in apology. Poppy opened her eyes and saw the whole town looking at her, suddenly losing all the confidence she had built.

"Hold it right there, Branch." Delta Dawn said, stepping forward. He gulped, but pushed Poppy behind him anyway. "I think Pop Queen... just learned what country music is." She said, breaking into a smile. Country Trolls threw their hats in the air in celebration. "That was some music!"

"Awesome!" Poppy cried out, hugging Branch as tightly as she could. "I told you it would be fine this time!"

"What are you guys doing here?" The Mayor laughed as well, with her niece peeking from her hair.

"Well...- Hey Clampers," Poppy started, "I wanted to make things right. First I need to apologize for last time." Branch nodded in agreement, "And I wanted to invite you to sing with us in a concert I've been producing with Barb."

"A concert?" Delta Dawn picked the invitation card Poppy handled her. Branch was surprised that there wasn't a glitter explosion when she opened it.

"You see, after the whole thing with the strings, I think we should celebrate our differences. It's going to be a rock concert, mainly, but with different features representing the other tribes."

"I don't know, Poppy," She sighed, "We, country trolls, we like to get a low profile lifestyle." Disappointment was evident in Poppy's face and the other female immediately mended, "Why don't you guys stay for a genuine country night and I'll decide later?"

Poppy was more than happy to accept and Branch followed, although he was a little edgy about the night before. Country Trolls seemed to be less fancy than Classical Trolls, but still he wasn't the social kind to party two days in a row.

"We stay for as long as you want." Poppy whispered at him, putting a cowboy hat on his head, "If it's too much you just say so and we go away, ok?" He breathed in relief. Somehow Poppy seemed to know what to say and when to say it lately, almost as if she could read his mind. Maybe she was learning how to listen... and how to read him out.

They helped to set the party, Branch observed Poppy as she took the opportunity to talk about how good contractors Country Trolls were and how they could contribute to each other's villages. Poppy was interested in building a larger school, since she was going to take in kids from other tribes for internship, she also had thought about a great hall to talk exclusively about political matters and maybe a hydroelectric plant wouldn't be so bad, after all...

Hair, he was proud of her. He wasn't the only one who had grown a lot in the past years. She was perfectly fit for the leader role. He filled a cup of punch and made his way to her, so he could -maybe- steal a quick kiss. He frowned when he saw her pushing back a hint of sadness and worry and placing a warm façade as he approached.

"What's eating you up?" He asked, making sure she would never hide anything from him again.

"Oh..." Her shoulders dropped visibly, not expecting him to notice. "It's just... I'm very interested in doing business with Country Trolls, but Delta Dawn doesn't seem to care about anything we have to offer." He arched an eyebrow at her. "They're not interested in getting paid in hugs, either."

"Maybe the first meeting of all leaders should be about establishing a currency." Branch pointed out and Poppy gave him a hug. "What?"

"I'll always need your advice." She picked up the glass he had been holding for her. "You're a natural leader and I'm so glad to have you with me."

A warm feeling invaded him and he squeezed her hand. The evening wasn't so boring as he thought it would be. He enjoyed Country Music, even with the sad parts they were used to singing and he enjoyed dancing and holding Poppy close, having her exclusive attention most of the night and making her laugh until she had tears in her eyes when he pathetically lost a spit contest with a Country Troll.

By the time they arrived at the hotel room Delta Dawn had offered them, Branch was crushed. He went through his stuff to get ready for a quick shower as he allowed Poppy to go in first. It gave him time to look at all emergency exits, at how to secure the door close in case of invasion and where he could place his safety gears in order not to be given a lecture from a rather reckless Pop Queen. He also noticed there was only one bed. Not exactly what he wanted, but he decided to take the couch.

Poppy came outside smelling so good he almost wanted a bite. Something burned inside him and he quickly entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He had no idea what was happening in the past days, but something inside him was coming up, it was aggressively crawling to the surface and every time he saw Poppy looking as good and willing as she was, he had to stop himself from doing something stupid. When people told him what physical attraction was, he never considered the immensity of the magnet pull he would have to face with Poppy.

The hot water relaxed him a little, giving him a much needed relief. His eyelids felt heavy, he needed to sleep more than four hours like he had slept the night before. He finished the shower as quickly as possible and got out.

Poppy was already under the blankets when he spotted her. She was wearing long sleeve pajamas and going through the book he had been reading before. He offered her a smile and placed a pillow on the couch, only to be frozen in place when Poppy's irritation became evident in her voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sleep?!" He tried, just hoping she wouldn't continue the path he thought she was going.

"Oh please, Branch, there's enough room for you here." She said, patting the mattress beside her. He gulped nervously. "You deserve a good night of sleep and you're not getting it on the couch."

"I don't think it's... appropriate?"

"If you come up with another answer like that I'll throw this book at your face."

Obediently, and fearing for his book's safety, he got under the blankets with her. He was sure he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. The warmth of her body was so close that it made every cell on his body very aware that he was sharing a bed with his significant other. He did his best to stay as far as he could, only to have her turning around and snuggling on him, with her head pillowed on his chest. A pink hand carefully made its way to his chest, drawing small circles absent-mindedly. That certainly was a test to his willpower.

"What are we, Branch?" She asked quietly, taking him by surprise. When he didn't answer she continued. "We've never talked about it..." He understood what she was asking. They had just jumped from friends to kissing and never said it out loud what it was.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you properly." He put his right hand on top of her left one. "Poppy... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She hugged him, tightly, taking a chuckle out of his lips. They turned around, tangling themselves in the blankets. In the dark, he could feel her hot breath on his lips. He knew her lips would collide against his a second before they did. He pulled her against him, his tongue sliding across her lips causing them to open up with a happy gasp. His mind faded away as instincts took control. He rolled over, so he pinned her down underneath him, allowing himself to feel every inch of her body against his, providing a rush of delight that swept dangerously through him.

Slowly, his hand advanced lower on her stomach, tapping the waistband of her pajama pants. He didn't know she could affect him this much. He opened his eyes to watch his pink beauty in the dark and realized that she swallowed nervously, feeling his daring hand on her thigh. Breathing heavily and lowering his forehead so it was touching hers he offered her a small smile and rolled off her.

Branch brought her closer by the waist, burying his nose in her hair. He could feel their hearts racing. She wasn't ready, he repeated to himself. He had to wait.

"Branch..." He heard her quiet voice. "... I love you."

Thank goodness it was dark. Tears spilled out of his eyes. He couldn't be grateful enough for having his prayers answered. There she was, laying next to him, saying she loved him, ready to spend the rest of their lives together. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Poppy."


	7. Black Rock Band

**Chapter Seven: Black Rock Band**

Mud. Mud everywhere. Branch parked as far away as he could and helped Poppy with her backpack. She had brought enough food for ten meals considering the weight of the bag. Poppy's excitement was overflowing her, making her jump around to blow off some steam. She was going to meet Branch's parent's tonight! She was so happy that she could give him something so meaningful! That was probably going to the best present... after Crocco.

Branch, on the other hand, didn't look as happy. He continuously looked around and kept track of the suspicious trolls and other creatures that looked like trouble. Many Hard Rock trolls were there, but also some hippies and some others that looked like part of the Party-Crasher clan. Poppy tried to brush off the creepy feeling that Branch’s paranoia was giving her. He looked like they had just walked inside a pressure cooker.

Before leaving the car, Poppy had used her hair to cover herself and change in the backseat. Branch grabbed the wheel, trying to pretend nothing was happening a few inches behind him. She came out looking like Rocker: jeans skirt, fishnets, dark shirt, spikes, piercings and a messy pink and black ponytail. Branch felt an urge to grab her and kiss her.

"Hey, you look good like that!"

"That's the outfit I came out when Barb got me." She said, excitedly, checking if everything was in place through the rear mirror.

"Oh... I didn't know she had gotten you, too." He felt hurt. He had thrown himself in front of her so she could run… and he didn’t remember anything that had happened after he got hit.

"Well..." She looked at him as if it wasn't a big deal, putting on some lipstick. "You sort of helped her get me... being a rock zombie and all."

"I can't recall..." He said quietly. She handed him a pair of black jeans and spike cuffs.

"Never mind, you gave me time to get ready for her, that's how I destroyed the strings in the first place. Anyway, get changed rock-boy."

"Where's the shirt?"

"No shirts... just tattoos..." She winked at him, letting a grin tug the corner of her lips. She showed him her scrapbook pen.

"I feel exposed." Branch whined, getting out of the car sometime later and trying to cover himself up.

"You look sexy."

She found the perfect place to watch the show. It was right in the middle of the stage, the front line and a few feet back so they had a clear view of everyone standing there. On her left were the bathrooms and the backstage entrance, probably where she'd have to sneak into in order to give her future father-in-law a big hug. Before she could stop herself she let out a  _ "I've never felt this way" _ in the tune of her favorite song.

Branch quickly caught her slip. He gave her a big grin and put his hands on his hip bone. He obviously hadn't figured out just by that, but he was close. His winning smile made her mad on the spot.

"I'm this close at winning the bet." He pointed out, smugly.

"We'll see about that!" She folded her arms and pretended to pout, which he thought was incredibly cute and out of place.

"Poppy!" Someone called from a group of Rock Trolls who were sitting around on the grass. They looked up and the pink queen spotted a familiar blue hair.

"Carol!" She laughed, approaching her friend. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I never miss a concert." She said, sitting lazily on the floor.

"You have a lot of friends!" Poppy pointed out, waiting to be introduced, excitedly.

"Oh right..." Carol sat up, looking around, in her airy kind of way. She pointed at the first troll next to her. "Guys this is Poppy and Branch... Poppy, Branch this is... my ex..." and she pointed towards another troll "... my ex..." and another "hm... ex." She looked behind her and found four more trolls. "ex... ex... ex... and... what are we now, bro? Oh yeah, ex, too."

Poppy stood there a few seconds, trying to process everything. She waved at them with a clenched-teeth smile, looking nervously at Branch, who seemed to be as confused as she was.

"Hello, every...one."

"Hey, Poppy, what about we grab something to eat?" Branch said, pushing her away from Carol. "See you later, rock exes!"

"Stick with her, Branch." He heard Carol saying with a lazy chuckle before laying down on the grass again, "That pink color of hers is like honey to bees in here."

"That was a surprise!" Poppy said, going through her lunch bag and picking a sandwich for him. "Now it explains the song she's going to sing at our concert."

"She's singing a solo?" He picked the sandwich and the soutberry juice’s can that she offered him.

"We all are, we've picked a song to introduce each one of us." She took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Anyway, back to the main subject here..." Branch said, sitting as close to her as he could. "She has a point, you are dragging some attention. Just don't leave my side, okay?" He could see some rock groups giving her a hungry look, one even dared wolf-whistle before seeing Branch with her. Indeed, he didn't trust rock trolls at all...

In broad daylight, Carol was a little more... greenish than Branch. Poppy thought, completely ignoring her boyfriend's concerns. Maybe they weren't related after all... thank Hair. Biting her own sandwich she smiled at him. He wasn't having the best experience so far, but she was going to make sure he had the time of his life by the end of the concert.

Guitar warming up announced that the concert was about to start. The lights moved around and pyrotechnics exploded everywhere. Everybody stood and crowded around the stage. Poppy jumped up, bringing Branch with her. They ran towards the stage as well, getting too close to people for the teal troll's comfort zone, but he would swallow it up, for her, once again.

Poppy's heart leaped happily when the band rose from the ground to the stage with the sound of Rock and Roll All Nite, looking fresh even after forty years on the road. The vocalist was like seeing Branch in several years, he had some strands of white hair which made him look even cooler. Both his arms were covered in tattoos and he had a spiky hair-band that shone with the lights.

Her eyes turned to the purple drummer. She had also aged, but she looked more energetic than many trolls she knew back in Pop Village. She beat her drums vigorously, but still kept her eyes on the vocalist. Poppy was sure she was Branch's mom. She had piercings on her ears and nose, she also had a short skirt that showed a black skull tattoo on her thigh. What a cool mother-in-law she was going to have!

"You were right, Poppy!" Branch had to say it loudly next to her ear so she could hear him out. "They are great!" He was enjoying it so much he completely forgot about the statistics that pointed out a crowd like that could turn into a devastating accident. Who cared about safety when they had good music like that?

Poppy turned around and gave him a big kiss. Her eyes shone with love for him. There was no other word for what Branch saw in those big magenta irises. She turned back to watch her future parents-in-law on the stage. They performed a series of masterpieces like Paradise City, Jump, Smells Like Teen Spirit and everyone jumped up and down together, it was so crazy that they could almost feel the ground moving underneath them. There was a moment of silence and they all watched as the vocalist decided to do some talking.

"So, this song is a really old one, but I love to play it all the time." He said, playing a few cords in his electric guitar. "because it was inspired by a special girl." Poppy left out a smirk. So rockers were capable of being romantic. Good. She leaned against Branch, who immediately snaked his arms around her waist, bracing themselves for a slower song.

The drums started.

_ "This Romeo is bleeding _

_ But you can't see his blood _

_ It's nothing but some feelings _

_ That this old dog kicked up" _

She put her arms on top of his, caressing them gently. He put his lips on her neck to breathe in her cherry perfume.

_ "It's been raining since you left me _

_ Now I'm drowning in the flood _

_ You see I've always been a fighter _

_ But without you, I give up _

_ I can't sing a love song _

_ Like the way it's meant to be _

_ Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore _

_ But, babe, that's just me" _

Poppy looked up at Branch in surprise when she heard him singing as well, as if he knew the lyrics by heart. He raised his shoulders at her, as if apologizing for never telling her he was acquainted with the band in the first place.

_ "Yeah I will love you, baby _

_ Always _

_ And I'll be there, forever and a day _

_ Always _

_ I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_ Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme _

_ I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _

_ And I'll love you, always" _

"Maybe we should take the opportunity that the slow song made people calm down and make a fast trip to the bathroom" Branch said, realizing the way to the left was free, besides he had had a lot of stoutberry juice. She nodded at him, letting him guide her through the crowd where she intended to go in the first place. She just couldn't take her eyes off the stage,

_ "Now your pictures that you left behind _

_ Are just memories of a different life _

_ Some that made us laugh _

_ Some that made us cry _

_ One that made you have to say good bye _

_ What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair _

_ To touch your lips, to hold you near _

_ When you say your prayers, try to understand _

_ I've made mistakes, I'm just a man" _

The line for the bathroom was gigantic. Poppy realized they would wait two or more songs to get in there. Branch was willing to wait, even because he didn't look that desperate. She looked around and saw a small dark corner where lightning and wiring were placed. It just gave her the most devilicious idea. She tugged his hand and pulled him there, hidden from everybody's eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but his answer came in the form of a hungry kiss from the smaller troll.

_ "When he holds you close _

_ When he pulls you near _

_ When he says the words _

_ You've been needing to hear _

_ I wish I was him, 'cause those words are mine _

_ To say to you till the end of time and _

_ I will love you, baby _

_ Always _

_ And I'll be there, forever and a day _

_ Always" _

"If we get caught..." He broke free from her demanding kiss, only to have his hair grabbed and his mouth colliding with hers once again. Every thought just vanished when he felt her right leg hooking over his hip bone. Something familiar was tightening in his stomach and he used his hands to hold her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs and arms around him. Hair, they were burning.

_ "If you told me to cry for you, I coul _

_ If you told me to die for you, I would _

_ Take a look at my face _

_ There's no price I won't pay _

_ To say these words to you _

_ Well, there ain't no luck in this loaded dice _

_ But, babe, if you give me just one more try _

_ We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives _

_ We'll find a place where the Sun still shines and" _

She didn't care about what was happening, or how or where it was happening. His hands tightened on her legs and hers got lost in his hair, both digging their fingers to a bruising point. They acted as if they were under a spell. Branch's analytical side came up just to remind him that it was going too far. He felt her hand going down to tug the front of his jeans and he nearly dropped her.

"We've got to stop." He said breathlessly. "This isn't the right place." She gave him that flirtatious smile that made him lose himself.

"It's okay, Branch." pausing to push her tongue inside his mouth, "Don't hold back."

_ "I will love you, baby _

_ Always _

_ And I'll be there, forever and a day _

_ Always _

_ I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_ Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme _

_ I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _

_ And I'll love you, always _

_ Always" _

He knew she didn't know what she was saying, but something primal inside him decided to obey her. He grinded his hips against hers through their clothing only to get a blissful gasp from her pink lips. She was surprised by the sudden pleasure that his touch caused and opened her eyes to check if he was feeling the same. The first thing she saw was his chest and the tattoos she had drawn on him earlier. They were smudging all over, but another thin trace was appearing just where the other had been. She was confused for a moment and looked up questionably to his face only to meet soulless blood-red eyes.


	8. "Life isn't Cupcakes and Rainbows"

**Chapter Eight: "Life isn't Cupcakes and Rainbows"**

Branch heard Poppy calling him from far away. He had put both her wrists above her head and held them there with one hand and felt her squirming, but he was in charge now; she had started it in the first place. He felt like drowning in her; her peachy skin was so soft against his that he could barely remember how to breathe.

"Branch..." She said again, this time a hint of fear in her voice made him snap out his drowning state. When he focused back on her he saw how worried she was. He looked around, wondering if they had been spotted. "Are you okay?" She asked, tentatively, setting her feet on the ground.

Poppy studied his face. It was like he had no idea of what had just happened. It scared her. If he, the protector of the village, lost his mind to rock, what would become of them? Of her? She felt his finger lovingly trailing her face and met his eyes. He gave her a broad smile.

"That was an incredible make-out! ...and don't worry. I'm not doing anything you're not ready for." He offered and she gave him a shy smile, but still looking like she had seen a ghost. The music had stopped, meaning they were getting an intermission. "I better hurry." He said, pointing to the man's bathroom line that had just gotten smaller.

Poppy pretended to go in the ladies' room as well. Still a little dazzled by their make out and also by Branch's quick transformation right in front of her, she second-guessed if it still was a good idea to break into the band's room. Splashing her face, she decided that she had come too far to turn back now. Peeking at the line, she saw as Branch stepped inside the door, clearing the way for her.

She quickly ran from shadow to shadow until she reached a black door. A huge security troll stood in front of it, looking at the stage and moving his head slightly with the beats. He was distracted enough not to see as she squeezed between him and the door, crawling inside. That was way too easy to be true, Poppy concluded. Maybe nobody had ever tried to sneak inside before... hm... how daring she was!

She spotted several rock trolls walking around. Some were adjusting the instruments, others were sawing the show costumes and others spoke in radios and took notes on how the lights were working. They worked like professionals, just what she would expect knowing they had been on the road for the longest time.

The drummer woman walked past her, taking off her boots and changing them to bright green ones. Her eyes met Poppy's and she spit out the cold water she was drinking in surprise. Poppy waved her 'hello', but stopped in the middle of her action when she realized the older troll was about to yell at her. The vocalist barged in just in time, saying something about the crazy crowd outside.

"Excuse me, sir." Poppy said, getting his attention. He turned around, not seeing her. She had not realized how tall rock trolls were. "Down here..." She said, giving him a shy smile when he spotted her. "Hi..." She rocked herself on her feet, suddenly feeling very childish next to them.

"Leave her to me, Zep," The drummer said, standing up. "I'll call security. I don't even know how a pink troll could walk past them in the first place."

"Yeah... you're so pink it hurts my eyes, young lady." Branch's dad - Zep - said with a small laugh at her, giving her an affectionate punch on the shoulder. "Do you want an autograph?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk about a possible..." How could she bring a subject like that up to a complete stranger? "...child you might have had..." She continued a bit reluctantly as she witnessed his smile fading. "... some years ago?"

"UNBELIEVABLE!" The drummer said, snapping her drumstick in half and throwing them at her, missing Poppy's head by millimeters. "Seriously, Zep?" She turned her fury to the vocalist who didn't seem so surprised. "Another one?"

"C'mon Glenda, it was an old fling, I'm sure of it." Zep replied, but Glenda just stormed out the room, calling security. Zep turned his attention to Poppy and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. "I send a... hm... child support... to all my children, so if that's what you're after, don't worry, I've got you covered."

"All... your children?" Poppy asked hesitantly. Her head was spinning. Things weren't supposed to go that way. What were they trying to say to her? This wasn't cupcakes and rainbows! "Listen, I'm not your daughter, I think you're my boyfriend's dad." She heard the security team hurrying on the next door and continued, really quick before they got to her. "He's from Pop Village. He grew up with his grandma!"

A huge black troll grabbed her by her collar, lifting her up like a rag doll. His arm tightened on her neck as she tried to keep on talking. As she was dragged out, the last thing she saw was Zep's face draining from all color, his mouth hanging open just before Glenda slapped him furiously across his cheek.

She landed oddly on her foot when the bigger troll carelessly threw her on the floor, inside another black door she had previously passed by. Several rock trolls were in there, cheering as the door opened and closed.

"You stay here with the other trouble-makers until the concert is over!" He growled dangerously at her, closing the door with a slam. She realized she was trapped with a bunch of unknown trolls. Branch would be worried sick! She mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she stay quiet by his side? Once again she had blown everything! Tears burned her eyes and she didn't try to stop them as they ran down her face, smudging her black eyeliner in the process.

"A troublemaker who can't take the consequences." Someone laughed from behind her. She ignored him and another voice followed.

"She's not a rock troll, look how pink she is."

"Looks like a strawberry ice-cream. I wonder what she tastes like."

Warning signs went off inside her head. She looked around, realizing she was surrounded. Thank goodness for hair-jitsu. Controlling her breathing and staying on the ground until someone dared to make a move first, she had to keep calm and see her moment...

... and the moment of action was exactly what Branch heard as he ran through the backstage frantically looking for his beloved. Carol had warned him not to leave her alone! King Peppy was counting on him to keep the Queen safe! He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her. He stopped in front of the black door just when he heard a crash and a muffed scream. His stomach knotted painfully. He kicked the door open with a strength he didn't know he possessed.

He took a look at the scene before him: three trolls were on the ground, another four looked ready to jump forward to the smaller pink troll who stood in the middle of the room, looking pissed off, with a thick microphone stand in her hands spinning it around like a qualified sword crafter. Branch would have been proud of her self-defense skills if he hadn't spotted her leaping on one foot and a thin line of blood dripping from her perfectly pink lips. For a brief moment, their eyes met and he saw how scared she was. After that, he saw nothing else.

Poppy didn't have the time to scream. Branch jumped high, cracking his knuckles and coming down smacking his fist on the nearest rock troll's nose. His tattoos appeared again and his eyes were shining red. She dropped the microphone stand and tried to run towards him, only to realize her left foot was very swollen and she could barely run to save herself if she needed to.

Branch's hair went up, curling dangerously around a metallic structure above their heads.

"Everybody stop!" They turned around to see Zep looking at his fans, security guards and everybody else. "She's my son's girl. Leave her alone!"

"What?" Poppy heard Branch saying, just before he pulled the structure with all his strength. She just had the time to look up and see the whole stage coming down on her, the buzzing sound met her ears and dust raised making it impossible to breathe. Then, there was nothing.

ooOooooooOOoooOOooooOOoooOOooooOooooOooooOoooooOooooOooooooooOooooOoo

Poppy opened her eyes slowly, feeling numb. She tried to turn her head, but it was oddly heavy, as if her neck didn't want to obey her command. The light hurt her eyes and only then she realized her foot hurt as a shooting pain went from her toes to the top of her head, making her grit her teeth to stop herself from screaming.

"Are you in pain?" Branch's soft voice brought her attention to her left side. Their eyes met and she never felt so relieved to see the man she loved wearing his leaf vest.

"What happened?" She managed to ask, realizing her voice was hoarse and she had a sore throat. He looked down and she saw all the band-aids and bruises that covered him. "Are you hurt?"

"Hair, Poppy..." He whispered, leaning down and resting his cheek against hers in the best hug he could manage while she was laying down. "Do you ever stop worrying about others?"

"I'm worrying about  _ you _ ;" She pointed out, not really getting why he was acting like that. She heard him exhaling exasperatedly.

"I'm fine. You're the one who nearly kicked the bucket." He was so happy she was okay that all the storming comments and questionings he had previously rehearsed were pushed aside. She came to realize she was in a hospital room surrounded by flowers and cards wishing she'd get well soon.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly,

"An ambulance brought you straight to Symphony Ville's hospital." Branch said, searching for her hand under the covers. "It appears Classical Trolls are exceptional doctors."

"Oh..." Poppy felt like rolling her eyes. "Of course they are."

"Poppy..." Branch said quietly. "... I need to seriously talk to you."

"I'm so sorry, Branch." She interrupted him, knowing that she was about to get scolded just like a little child. "Once again you were right. Life isn't always cupcakes and rainbows. I keep getting us in a mess with my... overly positive way."

"Your positivity is a blessing!" He told her.

"And a curse." She added. "It's no wonder I've always infuriated you."

He hated to see her like that, her colors faint, her self-confidence drained and the crushing guilt that was hamming cruel words in her own mind. He bit his lower lip, restraining himself from what he really wanted to say. It wasn't the time to get things more complicated. He tucked a hair strand away from her eyes, offering her a reassuring smile.

"It came for you this morning." Branch said, handing her a card, which she quietly opened. Delta Dawn had just agreed to show up for a song in their concert. Was there even going to be a concert anymore?

"How long have I been out?" She asked, sitting up, trying not to wrinkle her face in pain.

"Just a day." Branch answered. "The doctors have a surprisingly fast healing method."

She wondered if he had any idea about how the stage came down, if he had any suspicion that somehow he was getting back to his rock zombie state. If he could recall anything at all.

"Poppy!" Barb opened the door, not even knocking. Seeing both pop trolls alive and breathing she let out a sigh. "I heard the stage came down on your head!"

"Funny, it's exactly how it feels like." Poppy smiled at her. Branch observed both girls and stood up, excusing himself to give them some privacy. They watched him go and Poppy blew him a kiss, which went unnoticed - or ignored - as he closed the door behind him. She felt a twisting pain in her chest. Had she messed up that badly?

"What's got into him?" Barb asked.

"We have to talk." Poppy said, looking at her friend very seriously. "Something is happening to Branch."

"What does it have to do with me?" Barb asked, sitting down on a chair next to Poppy's bed.

"You're the only Rock Troll that I trust with an honest answer, so here it goes..." She shifted in the bed, trying to turn around. "I only got interested in the Black Rock Band because Branch looks so much like Zep." Barb's eyes widened. "I'm still not sure if Branch is truly his son, having the stage falling down before I got my answer, but he acted like it was possible."

"Well, duh," Barb put her feet up the bed, "Half of my friends are his sons. The man is such a womanizer."

".....O-okay..." Poppy tried to pretend it was 'normal' what Barb had just said so casually. "....so... let's say Branch is a hybrid or maybe even a full-fledged rock troll... when you hit him with the power chord... you might have triggered his rock blood..."

"You mean he's like... I turned a rock troll into a rock zombie... so he's like... twice more intense than a rock troll, or something? Like I doubled his instincts?"

"Pretty much." Poppy felt like crying. She wished she had the strings back and somehow undo what had been done. If only she hadn't destroyed them from the beginning. "What do I do, Barb?"

"I think we can't do much about it." Barb looked up, stretching and putting her hands behind her neck. "Branch must learn how to control himself, like we all do." Poppy wasn't following. "Look, when I get angry I just go and break a few things. I even have a chainsaw to burn it up faster."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"You pop trolls seem to have more... balanced state of mind. So happy all the time, I can't picture any of you angry."

"You should meet Smidge," Poppy chuckled, remembering her friend and suddenly she wondered how she was doing. "I need to introduce you someday soon."

"Just bring her to our concert. Everything is arranged, I produced the whole thing while you were out."

"We're going to rock out loud." Poppy grinned, feeling very happy to have Barb on her side.

oooOOooooooOOoooooooOOooooOOoooooOOOOOooooooooOOOOoooooOOOoooooOOoo

The smell of coffee was delicious. The warm and sweet taste mixed with milk and cream was the small piece of heaven he deserved after everything they went through. Branch sat at a table, facing the door, watching everyone who entered the coffee shop in front of the hospital Poppy was in. Thinking about her, he felt very frustrated by not being able to give her a piece of his mind. He still wanted to ask her how she had figured out about his father in the first place...

Just in time, the door opened and a tall troll wearing sunglasses and a hat walked inside, looking around. Branch raised his hand, signaling him to sit down. He hadn't been hurt during the stage fall, but a bruised cheek clearly showed he had been through some difficult times.

"So... Zep, right?" Branch sipped his coffee, watching in amazement as the Black Rock Band vocalist undressed from his disguise. Indeed, looking at Zep was like seeing himself in the future.

"Hey..." Zep grinned back. "It's like seeing myself from years ago. Mind-blown!" Branch wondered if his dad had only his body aging, because it looked like he was going to face a chat with a toddler... or maybe with Cloud Guy.

"Let's cut to the chase here," Branch did his best to remain calm. "You're obviously my dad and the question here is: how come I ended up being raised by my grandma?"

"Okay, no small talk." Zep looked a little hurt. "Right, I knew about you, but I thought you died with your mom when you were little." Branch narrowed his eyes. "You see, we were just out on a new tour and Viper - that's our bass player at the time - he thought it was a good idea to check out the Pop Trolls at the Troll Tree. Anyway, we played for a small crowd and I saw your mom there. I was already dating Glenda at the time and she wasn't happy."

Branch didn't interrupt him, but he really wanted to point out how wrong it was to get involved with someone without breaking up with the first one.

"But your mom was pretty much irresistible, being cheerful and colorful, much like that pink girl of yours. Except she was green and purple." Branch wished he could have met his mother, indeed, she must have been an exceptional troll. "Anyway, you know how babies are made. One day I got this letter saying she had died and I just assumed you must have died as well, being eaten by a bergen or something." He ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "The funny part is... she's the only girl I've ever considered quitting the band for. And there were a lot of girls mind you..."

"Yeah..." Branch gave him a glare that made it clear his father needed to be lectured. "I'm assuming half of Volcano City are my sisters and brothers..."

"Not half of the city, man!" He answered, matter-of-factly. "Maybe sixteen or... twenty of them."

That certainly had been an enlightening conversation. His dad wasn't exactly the loving and caring parent he had liked to fantasize about, but at least he seemed to be trying to listen, besides, he was still alive, he still had a dad... who just happened to be a RockStar so... He had Poppy to thank for everything. He was pretty sure she had masterminded the whole trip for him. She had a history of going overboard just to make a point.

"I really liked your mother."

Zep paid the bill and they went their own ways after an awkward hug. So that was where his aversion of contact came from. Branch felt relieved that he wasn't crazy, like people in the village liked to point out in the past he was just half rock. Turning a corner in Symphony Ville’s main road, walking towards the hospital to find Poppy, Branch walked by his dad's drummer... or wife?

"Hey, Glenda..." He said with a small smile, not really knowing if he should talk to her. She glared down at him with fire in her eyes.

"Tell me, ...Branch, right?... did your dad tell you the old story about how unforgettable your mom was?" She asked sweetly at him. Branch frowned at her, feeling anger pooling inside his stomach. "He tells that story to all of his children." She saw Branch closing his fists on his sides. "Now, there's no need to get angry. I know a lot more about your mother than he does."

That made him lower his barriers. She smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She leaned against a brick wall before continuing.

"Zep doesn't know how she died, I was the one to deliver the news. She died of a broken heart." Branch's eyes widened at her. "You see, she was so happy all the time, so positive and Hair, she was naive. She thought he would abandon an ascending career for her! He took advantage of all that, like we - rock trolls - usually do." She took a dangerous step forward, towering him by several inches. "being half rock you must have already felt that urge... that roughness that builds up out of nowhere and is pretty much non-stoppable." Seeing that she was making a point, she continued, "We're not made for long relationships; we just want to extinguish that fire and once it’s out, we're off to start another one somewhere else. Your mom would never have that crazy fruit-loop colored romance she dreamed about... she didn't get she wasn't living a fairy tale and once she realized it well..." She raised her shoulders, not needing to finish.

Branch looked down, the will power to fight Glenda was just gone. His fists relaxed and his arms fell limply on his sides. What was she saying? That was utterly confusing and his head started to spin. He needed some time alone to figure it all out. He was feeling angry at her. He had to be alone. Now.


	9. To Conceal

**A/N - This chapter has mature content, it's between XX-XX, so you can skip it if you want to.**

Poppy watched in amazement as her foot came off the cast looking brand new after just a night of treatment. Trollzart looked proud of their accomplishment, standing by the doctor's side. He had just agreed to take Doctor Moonbloom for some update training in a couple of weeks. Poppy needed that kind of medicine specialist in Troll Village.

Barb was happy to see her friend back in one piece and even happier when the classical troll doctor gave her permission to get back to rehearsals. Poppy quickly changed out of hospital clothes and back into her regular blue dress, getting her bag ready to go back home and while she did so the door opened and Smidge jumped inside with a big smile and bone-crushing hug.

"Smidge!" Poppy cried out, hugging her friend back. "How did you get in here?"

"Branch asked me to escort you home!" She declared, showing his car keys. Poppy's smile failed. So she had messed things up. He was angry at her. He had abandoned her... again. "He just said he had some pressing errands he had to attend to." As much as she loved Smidge it wasn't a friendly shoulder she was hoping to get once she was released from the hospital.

"So, this is Smidge!" Barb said, catching the heaviness in the atmosphere. Both girls introduced themselves as Poppy got lost in her thoughts, going back and forward on all events and wondering if she could have done it differently. "Look, Popcorn," That Poppy's attention, getting an angry look from her friend. "Get back home, get your boy in shape and then we kick some sense into Zep's mind during our concert, what do you think?"

"Is he attending our concert?" Poppy asked her confusedly.

"Now he is, I've just sent Debbie to dad to make that moron of a brother of his to show up."

"Zep's... your uncle?" Poppy tasted the words carefully as they left her mouth.

"My dad's younger brother, yeah..." Barb shrugged. "I heard a long line of kings usually has a rebel brother. Anyway," Barb and Smidge helped Poppy with her bags. "Make sure you tame that rock-prince of yours."

Smidge had a lot of catching up while they drove back to Pop Village. Poppy wasn't feeling talkative, so she just told her the essential parts, like... Branch's rock blood that was sort of wild. They decided it wasn't a good idea to tell the other trolls about it, especially because they had a history of being suspicious of Branch. The last thing they needed was to be uncomfortable about The Queen' sweetheart. 

Oh, she knew they should have waited to tell everybody they were together!

"Branch will have to learn how to raise his Pop blood to even out the Rock one." Smidge said, swerving to the left so she could avoid hitting a critter that jumped out of nowhere. "You stupid critter!" She shouted angrily. "Assuming he's half Pop..."

Smidge had a point, Poppy realized. If Branch was half pop as much as he was half rock... the strings had made the rocker stronger, taking over the pop side... she'd have to help him work his pop side until it was as strong. If rock blinded him, pop would have to be his guide through the dark.

Pop Village was surprisingly in one piece once they pulled over. It was still early hours in the morning, the sun was just rising and most of the village citizens were still asleep. Smidge explained they didn't have any big problems, still having to adjust to their rebuilt homes and a new ballroom so they could party indoors as well.

"Being in charge was really dull." Smidge complained as they covered the car with a big leaf so it could stay hidden until Branch wanted to show it to anyone. Being queen was dull, sometimes. Poppy never really complained, but her role was no piece of cake. Usually she was the one taking care of everything while the others had their fun. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Actually, Smidge... I was wondering..." Poppy picked up her bags and walked towards Branch's bunker instead of taking the path to her pod. "Can you cover for me for another day? I'm planning on getting Branch in shape before announcing I'm back."

That didn't make Smidge happy, she was about to wake Guy Diamond up and get Tiny out to a picnic day, but it looked like her fun would have to wait a little longer.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'll be fine." Poppy smiled her brightest smile at her friend, who got the hint and gave her one last hug before leaving. When Poppy smiled her fake-bright smile, it meant she had no idea what she was getting herself into, she just hoped everything would get well soon.

Branch had locked himself inside his bunker, Poppy realized as soon as she stepped on his trapdoor. The elevator didn't welcome her, which meant he probably had changed his password. She just scratched her hair and went to the rock next to the entrance, tipping something that could be an updated password. She got it right on the first try, happy to see he had chosen her name this time.

As she descended his bunker, a chill crept her spine. His ration pots were broken, his walls were scratched all over and when she stopped at the living room, her heart broke seeing the food, glass and paper scattered around. His plates were in pieces, his adored tools torn apart. She feared someone had broken in and hurt him, that she was seeing the results of a battle, but somehow, deep down, she knew he had done it himself. He wasn't the kind of troll who would lose control and trash everything, though. The only explanation would be that he had lost control over his rock blood. She still didn't know if he was aware of the things he could do in his rock zombie state...

She heard someone sweeping the floor on the other room, reaching the shards of his belongings under the couch and the coffee table. Carefully not to cut herself, she walked towards the noise and found Branch cleaning up. His hands were hurt, with bleeding knuckles he didn't mind treating. She had to look twice to realize his colors were very faint, but not fully gray. 

She felt like crying.

"Hello, there..." She said, making herself known. His head shot up towards her, surprised to be caught in such a state. Poppy was just glad she saw the Branch she knew and loved and not some raging rocker.

"How did you get in here? - no... wait - I know how you got in here." He said, face-palming himself for choosing such an obvious password.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," She bent down, picked a trash can and started collecting the bigger pieces of furniture and glasses. Branch watched her happy attitude as she moved around. "Actually, helping you like this brings back memories."

"Oh?"

"I ended up cleaning all your glitter butt marks on the wall. Fun Branch was something." She laughed, picking his favorite mug from the floor and gladly realizing it was in one piece.

"I wish it was something easy to deal with like it was dealing with Fun Branch." He went back sweeping the floor to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing we're in this together, then." She replied, putting the mug on his cupboard.

"No, we're not." He said seriously, walking up to her and taking the trash can from her hands, startling her. "This is something I'll deal with by myself. I'll just lock myself in here and I'll come out when I've learned how to control it." She opened her mouth to protest and he sealed her lips with his finger. "You're not getting hurt, I'm not hurting you like my dad hurt my mom."

Poppy was puzzled. Had she missed something?

"I met my dad before coming here." He explained, once he realized she'd listen to him quietly. They resumed their cleaning. "He said mom was a Pop Troll; she couldn't take his rock side and died, just to short it up for you." There was no way he was telling the womanizer character part.

Poppy was skeptical. Zep looked like he was the blasé kind of troll, not a feral one. She could be wrong, but he didn't look like he would intentionally hurt someone.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Oh, Branch..." walked over to him and engulfed him in a tender hug, which he automatically responded. "I'm sorry... I thought you had a nice dad... if I knew from the start..."

"I'm not mad about it." He tried to say, but she interrupted him.

"If someone in this world deserves a loving family, this person is you. I just wanted to give it to you."

"Let's see..." Branch offered her a soothing smile. "We can't do anything about where I came from. The past is the past. I'm sure I can get a loving family in the future." Poppy blushed, but didn't look away. She was more than inclined to give him that family he wished for. "But for now, you must go."

"I'm not walking away." She whispered, rising to the tips of her toes. Branch didn't know what else to do to keep her as far as possible. Her positivity wasn't a curse, but her stubbornness might as well be. Her lips brushed against his and he had to brace himself for the primal feeling that started pooling inside him again.

He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away, only to have her pressing even closer, having her hands digging into his hair. He could never win a fight against her, not when all she had to do was explore him the way she was doing. Somehow they ended up on the couch, with her sitting on his lap and his hands underneath her dress.

Poppy felt when his attitude changed. The gentleness of his touch gave room to a wilder and rougher grip. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he just went into his rock state. She whimpered softly and writhed under his demanding touch.

"I'll hold it." He managed to say, shoving her from him, making her fall off the couch. "Just go, before I can't control it anymore."

"I'm here to help you control it, Branch." She stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "And that's exactly what we are doing."

"GO AWAY!" He yelled, but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she walked closer and put her two delicate hands on his chest. Both hands traveled up to caress his cheeks. He whimpered helplessly under touch. He wished he had the strength to push her away when she was being nice. He could feel his sane mind slipping away again. He was vaguely aware when his hands grabbed her arms so tight she gasped. But instead of letting go, she held him against her.

A kiss pressed on his jaw line, another on his neck. She took her time to see his eyes flashing red and blue, as if he was fighting an internal war to keep his wild side away. She kissed his cheek and reached up to kiss his mouth, where she could taste his salty tears wetting her own lips. His arms slid around her, holding her on the limit to start hurting. The last thing Branch heard was the hitch in her breathing when he yanked her dress off. It was like watching himself from far away. He could see his hands moving, his lips battling hers, but he had no control over them.

"I know you're in there, Branch." He heard her gentle voice in his ear. "I trust you."

Her scent was intoxicating, making him mindless with desire. She was ready for this, she wanted this. She trusted him with her own life and she was sure he wouldn't hurt her. She would just have to prove to him that her love and devotion would guide him back. She was his, his to love, his to protect. His brain was on fire.

**XX-XX**

With intertwined fingers, supporting each other in silence, she gave him full permission to go on. She tried to pay attention to how his tattoos were shining brightly on his chest, how his colors were coming back and how his crimson eyes focused exclusively on her. She was fascinated by the way his face flushed, by each gasp and each throaty roar that escaped his lips. She couldn't keep the analysis for long, though, getting lost in the feelings he was providing her.

Something inside her was also changing, like an explosion of happiness, like she could shoot through the sky and burst. So, that was what lovemaking was all about. She lost herself the same time she heard him crying out her name and just before she fell into a welcoming sleep, she saw his tattoos had faded, but his colors remained brightly teal.

**XX-XX**

ooOOoooooOOooooOOooooOoooOooooOOooooooOOooooOOoooOoooooOOoooOooooooO

Poppy woke up with a small discomfort. She turned in the fuzzy sheets and stretched, only to be held by her naked waist and brought closer to the troll lying next to her. She opened her eyes and met blue ones. Blushing, she pulled the covers up, hiding herself to her nose.

"A little late for modesty, isn't it?" Branch joked, pulling the covers down so he could watch her in her full splendor. There wasn't a way to combine sounds to describe how fulfilled she was feeling. "If that's how you intend on keeping my blood tamed, I might want to go rock on you more often."

"Please do." She giggled, climbing on top of him and giving him a lovingly kiss, getting a relaxed moan out of him.

" _ Show me Heaven." _ He said, giving her a toothy grin once they parted. He made sure she wouldn't run away by securing her by the waist. She gave him a puzzled look. "Your favorite song." That caught her off guard and she quickly tried to get away from him to hide her embarrassment somewhere else. "I told you I'd figure it out."

"Let me go!" She laughed, trying to reach for the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hands, making her efforts to get away useless. It was a pathetic attempt to run, really, he had to contain himself when he realized he could just hold both her hands with one of his and she would never get out. He flipped them over, pinning her under him, making her have a fit of giggles.

"So..." He leaned forward, trailing kisses down her neck. "... show you heaven, hn..."

Sometime later, Poppy was enjoying a shower while Branch fixed them a late breakfast. They finished cleaning his bunker and he wrote down the daily chores so he could restock his rations. She watched him as he sipped on his coffee, while writing down the list of items that were missing.

"I want to ask you a question." She said quietly. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I've been thinking... about everything we went through." she reached out for his hand. "You complete me, Branch." It was his turn to blush. "Since before the coronation, since I've got out to save our friends from Chef. You've always been there to ground me."

"It's my job to protect..."

"It's not your job." She interrupted him like she used to. "You do it because you want to. During the world tour, you made me listen when I was lost in my own truth. I'm a better queen because of you."

"I'll always be here if you need a lecture." He grinned, proudly.

"It's like I'm... the heart and you're the brain. I can't do this without you. I value you too much..." She didn't know exactly how to put what she was trying to say to him and she just decided that it was best just to say it at once. "Would you be my King, Branch?" He sat there, frozen in place, his coffee halfway to his lips.

She regretted her words the second she said them. He wasn't used to royalty, he wasn't used to being exposed. He just wanted his peaceful life back, having fun, singing, dancing and doing small chores to protect the village. At the same time, she didn't know how she could continue with bigger affairs if she couldn't count on his opinion.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly, standing up. "Forget I ever said anything. I'll see you later." She said, going up the elevator as fast as she could, never giving him a chance to properly answer her.

ooooOOooooooooOOooooOooooOOoooooOoooooOOoooooOOoooooOOooooOOooooOOoo

Hair, she had missed the scrapbook club. All her friends together, placing their stories, cutting, knitting and story-telling. She put together how things had been in the four days she had left, leaving out the piece about Branch's dad, since she didn't know if he wanted to share the news with the gang.

"So, Mr. Dinkles helped me with the vegetable party with the kids, isn't it right, Mr. D?" Biggie said, finishing his scrapbook and placing it aside.

"I've been busy with my brother," Cooper laughed, showing a scrapbook of him and Prince D playing video games back at Funk Trolls's place. "Mom asked for us to go play outside, but he just took the video game there and she couldn't complain anymore. Ha! She's funny, my momma." Poppy saw his scrapbook with a smile. Well, at least someone was happy with a brand new family.

"Well... my scrapbook is about how we got to Symphony Ville..." Poppy started, but got interrupted by Guy Diamond, who just had his hands over Tiny's ears so he couldn't listen to them.

"Just cut to the chase, Poppy. Did you seduce the grumpiness out of Branch?"

"Oh... let's not go there, guys..." She said, closing her scrapbook, but her bright red face couldn't deny it.

"They did it!" Guy laughed, pointing at her face and dancing around.

"Okay, first, that's private!" Poppy got really annoyed, so Guy decided to hold his laughter. "Second, I need to understand something about you guys." She sat back down, looking at them.

"What about us?" Smidge asked, closing her own scrapbook.

"Is there anything you guys are really good at? Besides partying."

"We're good with clothes!" Satin and Chenille said at the same time, knitting quickly a baby hat for Tiny.

"I'm good with hugs." Biggie pointed out.

"No, guys, I mean, something that could really make a difference, you know what I mean? Like... developing rockets or something."

"Are you feeling well, Poppy?" Smidge asked, checking her temperature. "I think you may be a little flushed."

"I'm fine..." Poppy brushed her hand away, standing up. "I better go get the kids for the second period." And she stood up, leaving a very puzzled Snack Pack at her pod.

Suddenly her routine at Pop Village felt very crushing. It was like she was on an endless vacation. Every other tribe seemed to be working and evolving somehow, while they were stuck at having fun. It was like they weren't good enough to contribute to the world... like they were only living. She would find something Pop Trolls were good at, even if it took a lifetime.


	10. The Concert

Branch leaned against the brick wall that surrounded the stage in Volcano City. The day of the concert had come and he was doing his best to stay away from his beloved, since she looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, scrapbooking like mad since that morning. She gave him a small kiss before getting the changing room door closed in his face. He looked at the clock on the wall: he still had two hours before the concert started. He might as well go get her a bouquet.

Poppy was sitting at the dressing table with all lights turned on, checking if her hair was okay, if her makeup was right and if she had anything stuck in her teeth. Satin and Chenille were finishing last minute costume adjustments in the next room when Barb knocked on her door, walking inside with Glenda.

"Hey, Poppy, look who decided to come to our concert!"

"Hey, Glenda." Poppy smiled a little awkwardly at the older troll. She still felt bad for making her fight with Zep and for... well... destroying their stage.

"She's going to play the drums for us, since we didn't find anybody suitable." Barb continued, high-fiving her aunt.

"I'm glad we have an experienced drummer with us." Poppy said, trying to brush the uncomfortable feeling away.

"Barb!" Satin and Chenille busted inside, grabbing Barb by the arm. "You haven't finished trying the second outfit!"

"I don't know why we need a second outfit." Barb complained as she was dragged away. Poppy felt a sudden urge to scrapbook again, being left alone with Glenda.

"I'm really sorry about the other day..." Poppy said quietly.

"I couldn't expect anything else from Pop trolls." Glenda said, sitting down on a couch that was covered in rags, threads and glitter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" sitting next to Glenda, Poppy looked at her like she was ready to take advice from her idol.

"Nosy little fellows, you are." Glenda leaned back, stretching out her arms. "Trying to make everyone happy all the time, trying to convince the others that your ways are the right ones and can't take it when you get turned down."

"Oh!" Poppy felt the tension building up, but fought it with her happy-go-lucky manners. "So you've met Pop trolls before!"

"Unfortunately..." The older troll didn't hide her irritation at Poppy's happy face. "But you're also very fragile trolls, never doing anything important, just living some fairytale."

"We live in the world we build, right?" Poppy replied, realizing that it was going to turn into an argument if she let it.

"Until your happy bubble burst." Glenda, leaned forward. Poppy gulped. "I can't wait to see your face when it does. When you realize your prince charming isn't perfect, that he is just like every rock troll."

"Well... I don't like this conversation anymore." Poppy stood up returning to her dressing table, doing her best to ignore Glenda.

"Hey, I'm just delivering you the message so you can be prepared. You know, so you won't die of a broken heart like Branch’s mother." That was all Poppy needed to hear. So Glenda wasn't Branch's mom, which meant Poppy could face her without being disrespectful to her sweetheart. She turned around, glaring at the drummer.

"You know nothing about Branch and you certainly know nothing about me." Both females missed when the changing room's door opened and someone watched the fight unfolding from outside.

"How cute..." Glenda, laughed mockingly. "You see, when the first blinding rush of love leaves you'll realize you just see what you want to see."

"Funny you should say that." Poppy replied quietly. "Because you have been in love with Zep for forty years." The older troll shut her mouth at that, being caught off guard. "He may not be the ideal of a troll you pictured, but you stand by his side. That's love." Poppy felt breathless, she was so sure of what she was saying now. "And I love Branch more than anything in this world. I'm sure it's not going to be a piece of cake every day, it may be even harder than an ordinary relationship, with his rock blood and all, but I'll stand by him, I'll support him, I'll help him and I'm going to be there for him no matter what it takes... and I know he would do the same for me."

Glenda just watched the small pink troll growing in her speech, she had nothing else to add and after a moment of uncomfortable silence between them, she stood up, picking up her drumsticks. She kicked the door open muttering something about "stubborn strawberry popsicle".

Angrily, Poppy stormed out of the room as well, going to find Satin and Chenille to try some outfits to relax before the time to start their opening number, not seeing that Branch had been listening to their argument. The teal troll stood there, with a bouquet of red roses in his hands, having a hard time breathing. He placed the roses on her dressing table and left quickly. 

He had to find his dad. He needed his help.

oooOOoooOoooOooOOoOOoOOooOooooOoooooOoooooOOoooOOoooOooooOoooOooOoo

Barb was nervous, she was biting her fingertips while watching the crowd behind the curtain. She played lots of times before, for equally big audiences (Hair, all tribes were there! Poppy managed to get them all together - willingly this time,) but she had always played rock songs, to fulfill her own musical style. She had never... in her entire life... played... pop.

"Oh, please, Barb, it's just thirty seconds of a pop song." Poppy said from behind her.

"I don't know why I've agreed to this, my reputation is at risk!"

"It's the surprise ingredient! They'll love it!"

The pop song started and half of the crowd cheered, the other half, mainly rock trolls, looked very confused. Poppy grinned, picked the microphone and smiled at Barb and Carol, who looked like they were going to die out of embarrassment.

Raining Men... They were singing ' raining men'...

The curtains unrolled, revealing the three girls, singing and dancing overly dressed in pink and glitter and curly wigs. Barb and Carol looked miserable, but kept going with their show. Poppy on the other hand, never felt more like herself.

The pop music got interrupted by an aggressive electric guitar. Poppy turned around to grin at Barb and Carol, seeing both girls breath in relief as their torture ended. She looked back at the crowd and saw people had started screaming when they realized which was the next song.

_ "Living easy, living free _

_ Season ticket on a one-way ride _

_ Asking nothing, leave me be _

_ Taking everything in my stride _

_ Don't need reason, don't need rhyme _

_ Ain't nothing I would rather do _

_ Going down, party time _

_ My friends are gonna be there too" _

Barb sang and played her instrument, she paused a second, just before the chorus and looked at the other girls. They nodded at each other and ripped their pink outfit apart, showing some black, spiky, jeans and leather vests.

_ "I'm on the highway to hell _

_ On the highway to hell _

_ Highway to hell _

_ I'm on the highway to hell" _

Poppy helped Barb with the chorus, jumping around and playing her own guitar on the way. She saw Glenda at the drums, not really looking down at her, but having a lot of fun being part of the show. The lights were blinding, Poppy felt like hugging every single troll who had attended. She never had thought everybody would come. It was huge! 

Looking around, she couldn't see Branch anywhere, but made it her goal to find him until the concert was over.

The song ended and trolls cheered. The lights went out and Poppy and Carol quickly left the stage, leaving Barb to perform her solo. Poppy didn't know what song Barb had picked to represent her, but she knew it was going to be a blast. A Pop rhythm started and Poppy looked confusedly at Barb, who just winked at her before returning to the cheering trolls.

Her left hand involuntarily went to her heart when she recognized the music. Poppy smiled adoringly at her friend, knowing exactly the point she was trying to make. Barb chose to sing  _ F*cking Perfect _ . Indeed, mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood...

Glenda watched Barb from her drums, trying not to pay attention to the lyrics. She read the song in front of her, so she wouldn't miss the timing, but turned her eyes from the crowd, looking at the backstage where she saw Zep talking to Branch. She felt angry and turned on the automatic pilot, she played until the song was over and the trolls screamed and yelled and begged for more. 

Barb laughed, dropped her mic like a pro and gave the guitar to Carol as she left the stage, giving the spotlight to her friend. Glenda turned the page and saw the next song. She could have barfed if she wasn't in public. At least this one would give her some good exercise.

Just after Carol's song started, Branch and Zep met backstage, watching the girls. Poppy and Barb were on the opposite corner, out of view. Zep looked down at his son and smiled at the look he was giving the pink troll. He recalled when he had been in love once and how warming that feeling was. Unlike his other children, he really wanted to have a father-son relationship with Branch, maybe because his mother had been so special.

"I'll get everything set with the producer," Zep said, putting a hand on Branch' shoulder and squeezing it gently before leaving.

Meanwhile, Poppy was blushing from behind the curtain,  _ Ex's and Oh's _ was the song Carol had chosen. That song made a lot of sense since Carol introduced her to all her exes. Poppy thought she had seen Branch and took a step left to see him properly, only to find that it was his dad. He was talking to some young girl who had headphones on. Suddenly feeling angry at her future father-in-law, she looked up to Glenda, who seemed to turn blind at what was going on under her nose.

Glenda closed her eyes and remembered when she caught Zep with Branch's mom for the first time.

_ A thunder came crashing down that day, several years ago, scaring her as she ran frantically through the Pop Tree, searching for her boyfriend. Their bus was packed and was about to leave, they were just waiting for him. _

_ Her heart tightened when she found him. He was walking slowly towards a girl who was laying on the green grass, enjoying the cold rain with a smile. Glenda hid behind the tree to watch. The girl sat up, looking surprised to see him there. Zep, on the other hand, had a smile coloring his lips, realizing he had never seen such an adorable scene in his life. A beautiful troll on the grass, looking up at him with big blue eyes, completely showered by the rain... Glenda saw as he moved forward to touch that wet hair and plant a kiss on her moist lips. Zep was such a jerk... _

Glenda just snapped out of her daydream in time for the song changing, it was Poppy's turn to sing her solo and she rolled her eyes, doing her best to keep it as professional as she could.

_ "Let's go girls, come on _

_ I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright _

_ Gonna let it all hang out _

_ Want to make some noise, really raise my voice _

_ Yeah, I want to scream and shout" _

Poppy stood in the middle of the stage, eyes closed and concentrating on the lyrics. Branch never saw her look so amazing in his life and he had a history of checking her out since she was a princess. Okay, maybe the Symphony Ville dress still was a winner. He should tell Satin and Chenille that leather definitely was something they should work with more often.

_ "No inhibitions, make no conditions _

_ Get a little outta line _

_ I ain't gonna act politically correct _

_ I only want to have a good time _

_ The best thing about being a woman _

_ Is the prerogative to have a little fun and _

_ Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady _

_ Men's shirts, short skirts _

_ Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style _

_ Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction _

_ Color my hair, do what I dare _

_ Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel _

_ Man! I feel like a woman!" _

"Hm... I wonder what made her 'feel like a woman'." King Peppy showed up right by Branch's side, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"King Peppy, hi..." Branch looked away, giving his best nervous smile. He could feel the King's eyes burning holes in the back of his neck. It didn't help much that Branch's brain decided to recall exactly what he and Poppy did the last time she stayed over. It was a terrible time to remember her urging moans, the way she called out his name and...

"I hope you have a good memory, Branch..." King Peppy decided to show how heavy his cane was, by raising it in the air. Branch gulped. "...to remember what we talked about the last time we chatted."

"I have a... very... good memory, sir." 'just kill me now.' Branch thought miserably.

"Peppy!" Zep showed up out of nowhere, nudging Branch and opening his arms to welcome Peppy with a high five.

"You guys know each other?" Branch was puzzled.

"How could I not know him, son?" Zep said, pointing his fingers at the King in excitement. "He's a legend! H.U.G.G band!"

"Zep from the Black Rock Band!" Peppy cheered, bumping the rock troll's fist in return.

"And nobody mentioned this before because...?"

"We didn't think you were interested!" Zep and Peppy answered in unison.

Poppy's voice made Branch turn his attention to her. There was a much more pleasant sight. That tight leather pants made wonders to her body and the way she was swinging her hips with the music beat... he couldn't wait to put his hands on those hips again.

"Hey, Peppy, see the babe on the stage?" Branch heard his dad saying, leaning over Peppy's shoulder. He could see the trainwreck coming. "My son is totally doing her."

ooooOOoooOOooooooOoooooOoooooOOoooooOOooooOOoooooOooooooOOooooOOoooo

The concert was halfway through, Poppy rushed inside the changing room, grabbing a bottle of water and getting some help from Satin and Chenille to get out of her tight leather pants and top. She put on a more comfortable dress, with matching leggings. She felt really good to be a bit loose again.

"The concert is a success!" Chenille said, adjusting her ponytail and pinning a green skull on it.

"I never thought it would be this big!" Poppy squealed. She saw red roses on her changing table and she broke into a soft smile. Branch was such an adorable boyfriend.

The three girls heard Barb starting the next piece she was going to perform with Marigold. Poppy was very proud of herself when she was able to fit Symphony Ville in the concert. Trollzart was the one guiding the orchestra in a perfect mix of rock and classical.

She hadn't seen Branch after the concert had started but she wished she could see the look on his face when he heard that song. His old vinyl collection had been decisive for her to include that piece in their repertoire. Marigold's voice reverberated through the changing room, like an welcoming embrace.

"Poppy!" Delta Dawn showed up, looking amazing in a silver shirt and red skirt. "This is a blast!" She had a banjo with her and adjusted it on the side as she hugged her friend. "I'm so excited!"

"Isn't it great?!" Poppy replied. "We're up next."

"We better get prepared, then."

Both girls ran towards the stage, watching as Barb and Marigold finished their song. The lights went out and Barb quickly gave Poppy her guitar. Poppy made sure to give Glenda a warm smile when their eyes met. The rocker troll was insatiable with her drums. The Pop queen got her cue to enter the stage, pointing at Glenda as if to say 'this song's for you' and a questionably raise of shoulders in return.

_ "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _

_ Stand a little taller _

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_ What doesn't kill you makes a fighter _

_ Footsteps even lighter _

_ Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone _

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger _

_ Just me, myself and I _

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _

_ Stand a little taller _

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone" _

Delta Dawn was amazing. Poppy wished she could perform with her many times, if only she wasn't so isolated in Lonesome Flats. She sang with such a vibe, straight from the heart. The country trolls in the audience cried "that's our Mayor" and the centaur troll only smiled and kept singing.

Glenda looked down at the drums, that was something she rarely did, for playing came naturally to her. She could play with her eyes closed, but something wet dripped in her hand and she tried to figure it out. She thought rain had started pouring down, but another hot drop fell and she touched her face. She didn't remember the last time she had cried.

Damn happy trolls...

_ Glenda knew she was risking the future of her relationship with Zep, but she had to stand tall and put the Pop Troll girl in her place. In the middle of the night, she ran through Bergentown, making her way, as discreetly as she could, towards the Troll Tree. She had watched the girl's routine enough to know which pod she lived in. _

_ She was going to face her rival, show her who Zep's heart really belonged to, but she stopped on her tracks when she heard a baby hungry cry from outside the door. Something caught in her throat, making it difficult to breathe. _

_ "Branch's bottle is empty." her rival said, rocking the baby trying to soothe him. _

_ "I'll fetch more puffalo milk." an older troll offered and walked towards the door. Glenda only had time to hide in her hair. As soon as the older lady disappeared in the dark, Glenda came out of her disguise and turned around to leave. The door opened again and the Pop Troll girl stood there with a smile and a baby perching on her shoulder. _

_ "Hey, you're the drummer!" She said with a big smile. "Come inside, it's cold." _

_ Glenda didn't want to go inside, but she did anyway. She looked at Branch; his colors were the same as Zep's, except brighter. She changed her approach. She thought about going for a cat-fight, but apparently, that wasn't how it was going to go. _

_ "You know, your rock music is so inspiring." Branch's mom said, hugging her baby close. "I've got so many albums to show Branch one day. I hope he likes rock as well." _

_ "Listen... I'm here to give some news." Glenda said, walking around, feeling that she had to go straight to the topic before she got caught by the older troll lady. "Zep is engaged." She blurted out, seeing her rival as all happiness vanished from her features. "To me." _

Glenda didn't know she was going to fade, she didn't know she was going to feel deadly sad. She didn't know Pop Trolls couldn't take a broken heart. She just wanted her own family and she hoped one day she would be enough for Zep.

Trollex was next with some techno recording that Poppy and Carol had done the day before. The electronic beat gave Glenda a break and she climbed down the stage to refresh. Trolls danced with the beat, forgetting for a second they were in a rock concert. Apparently, the three girls had been good enough to get everybody a little space in their concert, so everybody could be happy.

Queen Essence was the last guest to climb up the stage. With her motherly elegance she nodded to Poppy who grabbed the microphone for back-vocal and winked at Barb and Carol who stood ready with their instruments to play.

The music was missing a beat and when Barb looked at the drums she didn't see Glenda there. On the other side of the stage, standing with Branch and Zep, Riff looked ready to take her place, just waiting for a signal from his rockness. She nodded at him and he rushed to his beloved drums.

"That's my momma over there!" Poppy saw Cooper and D saying, enjoying the song their mom was singing. King Quincy also looked very proud of his wife. As the song ended, the guests gathered up backstage, waiting for the big finale.

Poppy sang Piece of My Heart and Barb had a blast with Back to Black. Breathlessly, both girls got themselves an electric guitar each, Carol got her bass and Riff started the last number with the drums.

"You've been an awesome crowd!" Poppy said, getting excited screams in return. "We're here tonight to celebrate our respect for different kinds of music and to show that in every single one of them, GIRLS ROCK OUT LOUD!"

And the rock song started, Barb had her guitar going, Poppy followed, trolls cheered and the guests re-entered the stage.

_ "Friends will be friends _

_ When you're in need of love they give you care and attention _

_ Friends will be friends _

_ When you're through with life and all hope is lost _

_ Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends _

_ Right till the end" _

Hair, Branch loved that guitar performance. He was so proud of Poppy for pulling such a good show and finishing it with one of his favorite bands. Everybody sang with them, riding the joy wave the girls were providing. Indeed, they had to end it in style, with QUEEN.

He wanted to run to Poppy, he wanted to kiss her right there in front of everybody - maybe risking being public assassinated by her dad - but he was eager for a liplock. He exhaled quickly, turning around and leaving the backstage in search for his own dad. It was their cue to work on his gran finale, but the old man was nowhere to be seen. Riff was ready and gave him an expectantly look to start the surprise song.

Branch's grip on the guitar tightened. Zep wasn't going to ruin his surprise, was he? He had to fight very hard to keep his rock blood concealed. He had longed for a family and now that he had found his father the guy was a total moron, absent-minded, egoistical and could only think with his lower head. Couldn't he be a little more... ordinary? He had already almost ruined things with King Peppy that night.

It was Glenda's yelling that guided Branch to the right changing room. He adjusted the guitar over his shoulder and was about to push the door open and drag the old man up the stage when he heard the argument inside.

"But you're our drummer, you can't just quit!" Zep's voice sounded frantic, and Branch held his hand, not opening the door.

"Yeah, you only care about 'your drummer'." Glenda said, packing her things inside a small purse.

"Okay, it's not like that, I totally can't live without you."

"How dare you..." Glenda looked like she was ready to strike him across the face again.

"This strong woman-thing messed with your head."

"Or maybe it woke me up." Glenda said, adjusting her hair in front of the mirror. "I've been by your side for forty years and you've never been faithful, I'm done."

"I'm a rock troll for Hair's sake!"

"I am, too." Glenda brushed by Zep and stormed out of the door, passing by Branch on the way, not dignifying him with a glance. She walked down the emergency exit, her heels echoing through the way, her drumsticks in her hands and looking incredibly free.

"She'll be back." Zep said, walking over to Branch and getting a bass from a corner. "They always come back." Branch wasn't so sure about that, but he felt a smile coming to his lips. He felt happy that Glenda had just said that she was a rock troll and she still wanted stability in a relationship. Because he didn't feel he was like his father, or like Carol. He didn't want many other trolls, he had his eyes focused on a certain pink queen who had always been there, who had always warmed his heart. "Let's go already. We have a lady to woo."

**A/N - What a challenge to write a concert! I thought many times about including the whole lyrics, but I figured it got really boring to read it out, so I just kept the essential parts. Anyway, I have the whole concert songs planned out in case you're curious:**

**_It's Raining Men -The Weather Girls_ **

**_Highway to Hell - AC/DC_ **

**_F*cking Perfect - Pink_ **

**_Ex's and Oh's - Elle King_ **

**_Man! I Feel Like a Woman - Shania Twain_ **

**_How Can I Go On - Freddie Mercury and Montserrat Caballé_ **

**_Stronger - Kelly Clarkson_ **

**_The Wall - Alok (it had to be this version, so it would make sense)_ **

**_Strength Of A Woman - Mary J. Blige_ **

**_Piece of My Heart - Janis Joplin_ **

**_Back to Black - AC/DC_ **

**_Friends Will Be Friends - Queen_ **

**Anyway, I wanted to balance the songs and Glenda's side of the story, I hope you guys liked it. I was requested to write more chapters, but I'm closing the cycles and the back stories so I have to end it. I'm already writing another one to start posting when Rock On! is done. I'll be back as soon as I can with the last chapter.**

**Oh, and no... Zep didn't know Poppy was Peppy's daughter.**


	11. Acceptance

The girls hugged each other, they bowed and squealed excitedly like kids. The lights went out and they turned to leave the stage. Poppy saw as Queen Essence was greeted by King Quincy; they shared a quick kiss. Barb hugged her dad and she was head over heels with his happiness; how proud he was of her. Carol bumped a boy's fist, probably a new boyfriend. Clampers jumped on Delta Dawn's hair and gave her a big hug. Trollex was hugged by Bliss Marina and Trollzart said "beautiful" to Marigold, who accepted the compliment shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

_ "It's hard for me to say the things _

_ I want to say sometimes _

_ There's no one here but you and me _

_ And that broken old street light _

_ Lock the doors _

_ We'll leave the world outside _

_ All I've got to give to you _

_ Are these five words when I" _

Poppy turned around. Blue lights came from the ground, going up and illuminating a pair of blue teal feet she knew so well. She felt her chest swelling up with happiness. There he was!

_ "Thank you for loving me _

_ For being my eyes _

_ When I couldn't see _

_ For parting my lips _

_ When I couldn't breathe _

_ Thank you for loving me _

_ Thank you for loving me" _

... and the happiness went up to her eyes and somehow decided to come down again in the form of tears. Her eyes met Branch's and he gave her a tender smile mixed with some anxiousness. She couldn't believe he had been planning that. The crowd, that was already leaving, returned to see him pouring his heart out to the Pop Queen.

Poppy saw Barb on the other side of the stage, getting her electric guitar ready to join the presentation, but the pink queen raised a hand to stop her. "Let him shine." It was the first time Branch had willingly put himself in the spotlight.

As the song continued, Poppy saw Branch's dad giving him a back up with the bass and Riff with the drums. Even King Thrash joined with his keyboard. He was able to get all the boys out there just to perform for her. She laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. She didn't know what to do, she was just... full of joy.

_ " You pick me up when I fall down _

_ You ring the bell before they count me out _

_ If I was drowning you would part the sea _

_ And risk your own life to rescue me _

_ Lock the doors _

_ Leave the world outside _

_ All I've got to give to you _

_ Are these five words tonight" _

Hair, she loved him, that was no other word that could translate how deeply she felt for him. She had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from sobbing loudly in front of everyone. The overwhelming feelings consumed her, it was intense, it was passionate, it held admiration and devotion. She couldn't picture a more un-Branch-like love declaration, but it came straight from his heart.

_ "Thank you for loving me _

_ For being my eyes _

_ Oh, when I couldn't see _

_ For parting my lips _

_ When I couldn't breathe _

_ "Thank you, Poppy." _

He sang the last part, but he couldn't go on, being overwhelmed by emotions and tears that both blinded and muted him. She ran towards him before giving him the hug he deserved. "Thank you for not giving up on me, for being there... despite all this uncertainty, this rock blood and all...thank you for standing up against Glenda... "

She couldn't wait anymore. She pressed her lips on his, shutting themselves in their own world and forgetting that they were in the middle of a stage, with the whole world looking up at them. 

What a mesmerizing creature he was.

ooooOOooooOOoooOooooOOoooooOoooooOoooooOOoooooOooooOOooooOoooooOoooo

Several weeks later, Branch was jogging around Pop Village. He wasn't much of a fit troll, but he noticed that if he burned enough energy with exercises and... other activities... he could keep his rock blood in check. It was less likely to feel the primal force dominating him when his body was tired enough, so his new motto was "keep the body tired to keep the mind sharp."

To keep his mind sharp was kind of difficult when he was in a relationship with a certain bubbly queen. Things were getting busier for her, but she always had time to surprise him with something incredible. Like at that moment, when he jogged his way back from Poppy Present Support Group, which he quickly had to go after getting a framed portrait of his teenage mother that she had been working very hard to find since the girl band concert was over.

He got inside his bunker, again with an unsettling feeling that he could never give her a gift as good as she had given him. He had adjusted his home for her, he changed the decor a little, made it more inviting, with a small garden at the first level. He changed the scratches and scary cartoons on the wall with pictures, some of abstract artwork, and covered the walls with white and green painting. He also used that level as a place to keep clean and folded towels for when he returned from his exercises.

Branch went straight to the bathroom to get a quick shower before continuing his daily chores, which included a lot of international affairs reading that Poppy had sent him. 

He was using a new soap, organic, seaweed-made that Trollex had been exporting so the residues wouldn't contaminate the environment... Apparently, techno trolls were excellent biologists and dedicated their lives to protect and improve the ecosystem.

He dried himself and pulled on some pants, wanting to stay inside the rest of the day. When he opened the bathroom's door he had a feeling he was being watched. He just hoped Cloud Guy wouldn't show up. Suspiciously, he looked around, but couldn't see anything. He entered his bedroom to grab a shirt and he found the source of his worries sitting right there on his bed.

... wearing nothing but bed sheets.

"Hm... what is this?" Branch asked, not sure if he should say anything, for it was  _ very _ self-explanatory what she was doing there.

"I miss you." Poppy was caught off guard by his question. With her self-confidence a little damaged, she pulled the sheets up her shoulders.

He had missed her, too. The whole queen thing kept her away from him more than each would like to admit. He wanted to ask her about the event she was having that evening, that all tribes leaders were invited to and the big fancy ball Pop Trolls would host for the first time. He decided he could wait to ask her about her plans.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked mind-blowing like that. He had to confess he was surprised at her boldness and hoped she would do it more often. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her while kneeling down on the bed, next to her. His hands pressed up against her hips, bringing her towards him so she was straddling his lap. She let the sheets fall back, giving him an eyeful. He jumped her like a starving man jumps to a feast.

He grabbed her by the waist, barely separating their lips as he laid her down on his pillow, the sight of her excited him so much he could die just then and there. The small noises she made when he kissed her neck, the way she opened her mouth and closed her eyes just before biting her lower lip. She wrapped her legs around him just after he traveled with his exploring hand up her thighs, bringing him back to her lips and devouring them with passion.

She was glad to see that he hadn't lost control on his rock blood, that he was doing his part and getting better at keeping that demon tamed. She loved it when he collapsed on top of her when they were done, he would hold her close and she would play with his hair until he could move again, showering him with kisses.

He sat on the bed and watched her as she made her way to the bathroom. He heard the water running and sighed. Hair, he loved that routine. She would return sometime later, looking refreshed and, if he wasn't careful, he would get her for another round. He was actually considering it when he saw that she brought the party dress and hung it behind his bedroom door. There was also a suit for him.

"When did you get that skull-y guitar in the corner?" He heard Poppy asking from the half open door. Branch looked around and saw the guitar she was talking about. He had just gotten it two days ago.

"My dad sent it to me. He said I made him proud."

"He's trying really hard to catch up with the lost time."

Poppy returned and gave him in a long kiss, letting the towel fall down. She slipped through his fingers when he tried to pull her down once more and gave him a playful smile. She turned around and reached for her clothes. Branch leaned down and watched her as she put on her panties - that ended just below her tattoo - , her stockings, her beautiful golden dress. Like an artist, she put on the exact amount of makeup, the right clips on her hair and the right amount of perfume. She kept all that in a drawer he had given her... a drawer that quickly took over half of his bedroom.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" She asked him, through the mirror, as she clipped her diamond earrings. He could see - right there - the moment the girl vanished and the queen took place.

"I thought only the leaders were invited to the first part." He shrugged.

"Precisely." She answered him in a small voice, barely above a whisper. He looked down and remembered that he had never answered her question.

"All right." He jumped off the bed, getting the suit from the hanger and getting dressed quickly by her side so they wouldn't be late.

"Are you okay with this?" Poppy asked as they stood hand in hand in front of the ballroom doors. His palms were sweaty. He wasn't okay... he was really nervous about the whole royalty thing. She could tell from a mile away. She licked her lips and turned to face him, staring at him with a seriousness that was really rare coming from her. "Branch, I know you don't feel comfortable with it. I don't want to put you through it or ask you to stay here with me, but... I'm really failing my confidence this time. This is huge and it was your idea so... Stay by my side. As my best friend. You don't have to be anything else tonight."

"My idea?" He whispered at her, listening as someone inside the room started introducing their names.

"We're signing the currency deal tonight, didn't you read the documents I've sent you?"

"I was going to, until someone showed up naked in my bed."

They stopped talking and Branch took his place as she requested, as her best friend, as her partner and as her bodyguard. He felt much more comfortable this way, guiding her across the hall like the treasure she was. He couldn't believe she had negotiated a currency with all the tribes, he had just suggested it for her, he never thought she'd go through with it. She valued his opinion that much.

He watched her as the boring ceremony took place. There she was, shining her queen self again. He felt blessed that he was the only one in the room to know the girl behind the queen; the troll that wore the crown.

_ A thunder came crashing down outside and Branch sat up on the bed. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was past two in the morning; the rain and the wind threatened to be dangerous. Poppy's pod was the most vulnerable one, being in front of the others in the tree. _

_ He quickly threw the blankets away and left his bunker. The rain hadn't started, yet so he rushed in the middle of the dark until he reached his beloved's pod. Indeed, it was going back and forth with the wind and looked very susceptible to physical harm during the storm. _

_ Another thunder was heard just when he jumped inside. His heart broke at the scene. Poppy had fallen asleep on top of books and documents she had been reading for her presentation. She was so tired that she didn't even pay attention to how much her room was shaking. _

_ "Poppy...?" He called her gently causing her to stir, rubbing her eyes with her hands. _

_ "Branch, what time is it?" _

_ "It's still the middle of the night, but there's a storm coming. Do you want to come down to the bunker with me?" She was too tired to disagree with him, and so he picked her up and when the rain finally started to pour down, she was warm and happy, cuddling with him. _

Poppy elegantly took a golden quill and passed the document to Delta Dawn, who read the whole thing through before giving her signature at the end. She passed it to Trollex who did the same. Poppy searched for Branch's eyes and gave him a nervous smile. He walked up to her and stood by her side, showing her that he was there.

_ He sat in the middle of the lake, inside a boat, fishing with King Peppy. He was really nervous about the reasons the King invited him in the first place. Poppy looked slightly worried when she handed him the invitation that morning. She knew her dad had figured out they were intimate, but she didn't know Branch's own father had played a key role in telling him that. _

_ "I'm not here to lecture you, my boy." Branch jumped in fright when he heard his future father-in-law speaking, making the boat shake. "You are a decent troll and I'm sure you're treating my baby girl right." He had to say 'baby', didn't he? Branch nodded and he went on "This is one of the things I didn't tell her. This conversation is supposed to remain between us." Whatever was coming, it got Branch intrigued. "If you really, - really - choose to spend your life by her side, you must understand that you'll be a public figure. Whatever you do, whenever you have a fight, what you wear, it's going to be news. It can be smothering and I know Poppy can play it out with her eyes closed, but can you?" _

_ "I believe it will be hard, sir... but I'm up for the challenge." Branch answered quietly. _

_ "They will go through your past as well. They'll want to know who you are and if you deserve the queen. I had to go through some hard stuff to stay with Poppy's mom." _

_ "Sir?" _

_ "Didn't I tell you? I'm not royal, her mom was. I took my place as King when her mother was eaten and Poppy was still inside the egg." _

_ "I didn't know that..." He wondered if stepping up as king had been an easy job for Peppy. He surely had become a legend with the escape from the Bergens. "I have rock blood..." Branch said. "Do you think that may complicate things for Poppy?" _

_ "Nah, she's going to stand by you no matter what. Besides, that rock blood of yours is partially royal, so..." _

Branch heard as rock trolls applauded when Barb signed her part of the document, She laughed and raised a 'rock on' hand for them. Queen Essence and King Quincy leaned to sigh their parts as well. Branch noticed that they shared their royal duties equally; he glanced back at Poppy and saw her looking at them longingly, as if that was the ideal relationship she was searching for.

_ He was really upset with her. He looked up from his cards and saw her as she slowly placed both her feet on his table, giving him a view that wasn't proper for the game they were playing. He really hated losing. She had lost several rounds in a row and as her clothes came off the game changed and it was his turn to start losing. He could barely keep his head straight. She looked at him with a lollipop in her mouth, with her cards in her hands strategically hiding certain parts of her body. She didn't even flint. _

_ "That's it!" He threw his cards in the air. "I'm not playing anymore." _

_ "But strip-poker was your idea, darling." She said in a sweet mocking voice. _

_ "I know what you're doing. You're so annoying!" He practically screamed, watching as she lowered her cards. _

_ "And you love every-tiny-piece-of it." _

_ "Very much!" He shouted before pulling her over the table and ripping hos own clothes off. _

Poppy leaned in and sighed the line that was reserved for her in the document. She had played a major role in writing down the rules, she had designed how their economic system would work and how they could trade fair and transparently.

The doors opened and the other trolls were allowed inside. They sat at round tables, picking up their places one by one and filling up the room. Poppy made sure they mixed up the tribes so they had a chance to meet each other.

Branch offered his hand and she smiled, taking it. He led her to the front, where she was supposed to give her speech. He had been so self-absorbed in his own fears of exposure that only then he realized that she was shaking as well. She could be a queen, she could play her part beautifully, but still, there was a little girl inside her that just wanted a hug from her loved one. He dared a peck on her lips when he placed her in front of the microphone.

There she stood, reenergized from a small kiss, not even having to open the paper she had her speech written on. Looking like a golden star herself, with her dress that featured a fitted bodice, nipped-in waist and a full skirt. Her crown held high in her head with absolute confidence. Just then, Branch understood his role. He wasn't just going to stand by her side and look male. He wasn't going just to watch her back as she cat-walked her way to the public. He was there to breathe life into her lips, to make her shine like the true queen she was.

He didn't hear her speech about equality, about happiness and about being fair. He knew that speech by heart, he heard her rehearsing it a thousand times in the past weeks.

_ Poppy was lying on his bed, her hands holding her chin as she held herself up on her elbows. Paper scattered around her, she looked frustrated and scratched and re-wrote the lines. Branch watched her from the other room, fixing his alarm system that had been damaged by the rain. He loved to see how relaxed she was in his place. How homey she was feeling by his side. _

_ "Why don't you take a break?" He offered. "The coffee is fresh, you know." _

_ "I can't think about coffee, Branch." She said, biting the tip of her pen. "I don't seem to get anything right... I must finish this speech today." _

_ "You got it right the first time." He said sincerely. "It sounded heart-felt. That's what counts, right?" _

_ "I don't want to give a lame speech. I need everybody to be proud to be a pop troll." _

_ "What are you talking about? We are proud." He frowned, climbing down the ladder. He poured some coffee and entered his room to give it to her. _

_ "You must have noticed... all other tribes, they do important things like... healing, building things... What do we do? We dance and hug...we rhyme..." Branch leaned down and shut her up with a long kiss. _

_ "I can't believe you don't realize how important it is what we do... what YOU do." He said standing up and picking up the book he had been reading during their road trip. She looked at him confusedly, but sat up anyway, putting her chin on his shoulder, reading the book with him. He quoted: "We don't read and write poetry because it's cute. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race. And the human race is filled with passion. And medicine, law, business, engineering, these are noble pursuits and necessary to sustain life. But poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for." _

_ He stared at her as his words sunk in. She bit her lower lip, fighting the tears. _

_ "Oh Branch..." She hugged him. "Thank you." _

A waltz started and trolls gathered around the ballroom for the first dance. Branch took Poppy to the middle of the room and placed a hand on the small of her back, the other holding her hand up. If someone told him years before that he would have such a turn in his life he wouldn't have believed it. Years ago he was an orphan, eccentric survivalist inside his bunker, daydreaming about a certain princess... and now he had a father - not an ideal one - but still a father, he had a queen as a girlfriend and he had actually done more to change the world than he had imagined.

Poppy was smiling at him, she stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips and give him a sweet kiss. All eyes were on them and, for a moment, he didn't care. She felt so small near him. Her hands tiny in comparison to his, her fragile body seeking shelter in his. He returned the kiss, deepening it, making her feel just how much he loved her. He muted the surprised crowd around them.

"I'm up for it." He whispered against her lips, making her look up at him. "I'll stand by you. I'll be your king."

She gasped, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The world around them faded away.

"Did you just propose?" He could feel her excitement, if she wasn't wearing high heels she would probably be jumping now.

"Well... technically you did... several weeks ago..." He could barely contain the teasing.

"Did you guys hear it?" Cooper had been standing right next to them, he turned around, shouting to the crowd, making everyone silent in expectation. "Branch just proposed!"

Branch and Poppy got engulfed in several hugs and congratulations. His loner side desperately tried to endure until it was over. "Beautiful!" He heard Trollzart saying before giving him a 'I-told-you-so' hug. The Snack Pack chatted animatedly about the ceremony, giving ideas and tips on how it was supposed to occur. It took a while before both could escape the suffocating party.

"Do they need your presence here any longer?" Branch asked, adjusting his clothes.

"Hair, I don't care. Let's get out of here."

The party carried on without their hostess. They celebrated their differences, their harmony and their inspirations while pink and blue got entangled in each other inside the bunker.

The End

**A/N - I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. I'm very grateful for every comment, review and inspiring messages! I may not have answered all of them, but I read every single one. I'm sorry about typos and grammar mistakes that may have slipped while I was spell-checking. English isn't my first language, but it's so beautiful that I can't help it.**

**I quoted Dead Poet Society, btw.**

**I have an epilogue planned, but it will take a while to post. Please, bear with me. :)**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Branch adjusted the crown on his head and stared at the mirror again. He looked goofy. It didn’t fit him the amount of exposure the position as King implied. He glanced at his wife who was softly snoring on their bed with a bare back and looking deliciously inviting. 

He was doing it for her. Poppy was the center of his world and if she happened to be the Queen, he could take his role as King, after all. He had to admit his days didn’t change much after they got married. Aside from the attractive freedom of having access to each other’s bodies, Branch’s routine remained the same. It helped a lot that she moved into the bunker, understanding his need for privacy. 

He just couldn’t feel comfortable enough with that stupid crown. The jogging routine and the weekly meetings for a father and son ‘quality time’ had been enough changes. The wedding had been incredibly liberating, like he could finally breathe out of his pooling feelings for her. 

They were both sleeping in late that Sunday morning. Both monarchs had attended a fancy dinner with Barb, King Thrash and Branch’s father - with Zep being the King’s brother, it was only predictable that he attended, too. 

Branch watched while Poppy briskly discussed with Barb a way to make immigration lighter among the kingdoms. Both girls were over-excited after their concert and were willing to explore the lengths their people would go to form new bands, to learn and inspire each other. They needed new roads and hotels along the way so they could safely journey from one tribe to another. 

Poppy, having her own road trip with Branch as experience, had a few inside ideas of how to make things comfortable to the wandering trolls. The young King, - who had left his crown at home with an understanding nod from his Queen - had merely stepped out of the conversation when his father engaged him in a conversation about the old days on the road. 

So, seeing that his wife was happily discussing the best places for road supplies between Pop and Rock kingdoms, Branch thought he was safe from prying ears to ask his father about an issue that was bugging him since he learned about his past. 

“Why did you choose to leave my mom?” 

Zep’s reckless tapping on the guitar stopped and his smile’s wrinkles shrunk down to sadder ones. It took him long minutes and two taps on the sides of his guitar to stand up and walk outside, looking for privacy to dive into the heavy subject. He gulped down an amount of whiskey, as if it would give him courage to start talking. 

“I didn’t leave her.” He said after a while, taking Branch by surprise. “I was just going to finish that one tour and then I’d be back for her.” Branch raised a suspicious eyebrow at his father. His womanizer reputation didn’t favor his words. “Hey, I mean it. She was the one girl I'd give everything up for.”

“Even my twenty-something brothers and sisters?” Branch found it funny to joke about the amount of half siblings he had. For a lonelier, he had quite a big family. One that he had yet to meet. 

“You were the first child, you really made me rethink my life.” Zep scoffed, gulping the rest of the whiskey, leaving the ice untouched at the bottle. 

Once again seeing the crown on his hair, Branch gave up trying to adjust it and put it down on Poppy’s vanity, sleeping under the blankets to her side. Feeling the mattress moving under his weight, Poppy snuggled close, resting her head on his chest and an arm around his torso. His own arm went around her body to caress her back while blankly staring at the ceiling. 

He was the first child, which meant he was… third on the line of the succession of the Rock Tribe’s throne. It made him wonder if royalty had always been in his blood even if he didn’t know about it. 

Hair… Barb was his cousin. He had always been a prince. That was _way_ too messed up. 

Would Pop and Rock ever reunite? 

“You don’t have to wear it, you know.” Poppy’s sleepy voice breathed hotly in his ear, making an excited chill run down his back. 

“Sorry to wake you up.” Sorry, but not sorry. He rolled to the side, burying his nose in her neck and took in her perfume. Her leg went up, hanging over his hip to get to a more comfortable - and convenient - position. She kissed his forehead with tenderness causing him to close his eyes. 

“I mean it, my love.” She said again. “You don’t have to wear the crown, you don’t need to step up. It’s just some title. I just want you to be comfortable… and happy… as my husband.”

With great relief, he let his hand go down, caressing the small of her back like he always did, as a silent way to thank her for saying the right words at the right time. 

There was an understanding feeling that took over his mind when he replayed the conversation he had with his father the previous night. There was always something that would make them change their ways. His mother had made his father consider giving up a fantastic career and fame to settle for a family.

Poppy had made him break out of his isolation habits, his shell and his survivalist ways to face the dangers of the world and welcome changes. There was no denying the joy she had brought into his life. He was bursting with happiness each morning they shared. 

“Why do you and dad go fishing so much?” She blurted out, causing Branch’s mind to go back to their previous meeting. 

King Peppy had asked when they would have an heir. 

“Ah,” Blushing, Branch was glad he was still with his chin on her shoulder, hiding his embarrassment from her. “We just enjoy each other’s company.” That had been one awkward conversation for both males, since the retired King had been overprotective of his daughter’s innocence. “And he mentioned a 40 year reunion of The Black Rock and H.U.G.G. bands. He asked me to arrange a concert.”

“Really?” Sitting up with an excited squeal, Poppy clasped her hands together with eyes gleaming with several ideas that were already running through her head to help him produce the biggest concert of them all! She looked down to see if he shared her excitement to find him with a goofy smile, staring at her bare breasts that were completely exposed. “Branch?” She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Yeah…?” He answered lazily, not even blinking. 

“Hair, you’re such a boy.” She giggled, raising the sheets up to hide herself. “You see them every day.”

“And I’ll never get tired of them.” He replied, jokingly, placing his hands on her hips, while she sat halfway on top of him. “Uh oh.” He frowned at her, making Poppy blink a few times in confusion at his sudden seriousness. 

“What is it?”

“I think…” His words trailed off, working his fingers a little further so he could squeeze her. “... I feel my Hard Rock blood running faster. I need help.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and yelped when he pinned her down with a quick move, making her giggle. Well… if he wouldn’t ever be tired of seeing her, then she’d never get tired of his hot kisses. There was something incredibly transcending about them. She felt his thumbs softly caressing her cheeks and opened her eyes. 

Branch looked down at her with adoringly devotion. It was the face of a troll who had found home, who had found happiness and who was happily settled. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips. 

“I love you, too.” She replied, noticing that truer words had never been spoken. 

  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
